Szablon:News/archiwum17
25px Archiwum newsów 2010 Kwiecień *20 piłkarzy powołanych na Bari :Po zakończeniu dzisiejszego treningu Alberto Zaccheroni podał listę dwudziestu powołanych na mecz z Bari, który rozpocznie się jutro o godzinie 15:00 na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie. Zagrać będzie mógł Claudio Marchisio, który wyleczył już uraz kolana, jakiego doznał w meczu z Interem. :Oto wszyscy powołani na Bari: :Bramkarze: 1 Buffon, 13 Manninger, 41 Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: 3 Chiellini, 5 Cannavaro, 6 Grosso, 15 Zebina, 29 De Ceglie, 33 Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 16 Camoranesi, 18 Poulsen, 26 Candreva, 28 Diego, 39 Marrone :Napastnicy: 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 27 Paolucci 120px|right *Agenci Kjaera w siedzibie Juventusu :Potwierdzają się informacje dotyczące Simona Kjaera, 21-letniego obrońcy Palermo rodem z Danii. Dziennikarze La Stampa podali, że ostatnimi dniami w siedzibie Juventusu widziani byli agenci piłkarza. Obie strony ustaliły jednak, że konkretne negocjacje zostaną rozpoczęte dopiero po tym, jak szefowie Juve podejmą decyzję dotyczącą nowego trenera pierwszej drużyny Starej Damy. *Benitez określił swoje oczekiwania :Rafael Benitez postanowił negocjować z Juventusem. Jak podaje Sky Sport 24, Hiszpan poinformował szefostwo Starej Damy, że oczekuje kontraktu, który zagwarantuje mu zarobki na poziomie 4 milionów euro netto za każdy sezon w Juve. Dodatkowy milion ma dostać jego sztab techniczny. Warunki, jakie postawił Benitez Juventusowi, są jasne: 4+1. 4 miliony dla niego, dodatkowy dla reszty, z którą będzie współpracował. Teraz piłka jest po stronie Juventusu, jak podają jednak dziennikarze Sky, w przyszłym tygodniu do Anglii wybiera się sam Jean-Claude Blanc, który będzie chciał osiągnąć ostateczne porozumienie z Benitezem. 120px|right *Garrone: Marotta w Juve? W porządku! :Riccardo Garrone, prezydent Sampdorii, przyznał w ostatnim wywiadzie, że jeśli Juventus złoży ofertę zatrudnienia Beppe Marotcie, nie będzie stawał na przeszkodzie jego przeprowadzce do Turynu. Od jakiegoś już czasu mówi się o zainteresowaniu Bianconerich Marottą, który obecnie pełni role administracyjne w Sampdorii. Czytałem ostatnio o tym wszystkim w gazetach - powiedział Garrone. Jeśli typowo młody menedżer, pokroju Marotty, znajduje się w kręgu zainteresowań Juventusu, mogę być tylko dumny. Jeśli faktycznie otrzyma od Bianconerich propozycję zatrudnienia, nie będę miał żadnych obiekcji wobec tej perspektywy - zapewnił. *Melo latem w Premier League? :Jeszcze tego lata Felipe Melo może przenieść się do Premier League. Liverpool, Arsenal, Manchester City - to tylko niektóre kluby, które interesują się Brazylijczykiem. 25 milionów euro wyrzucone w błoto - z takimi komentarzami szefowie Juventusu oraz sam Melo spotykają się niestety najczęściej. Z Brazylijczykiem wiązano wielkie nadzieje, zdaniem wielu jednak zawiódł. Inni chcą dać mu jeszcze szansę. Jeszcze inni uważają, że gra przyzwoicie, o ile wystawiany jest na swojej nominalnej pozycji. Tego lata Melo może jednak zmienić barwy klubowe. Mówiło się już o potencjalnej zamianie z Liverpoolem za Mascherano, Arsene Wenger z Arsenalu już od dawna przyznaje, że chce mieć Melo w składzie, do tego wszystkiego należy dodać informację z ostatnich godzin - również Roberto Mancini i Manchester City nie pogardziłoby takim transferem. Choć istnieje też prawdopodobieństwo, że Melo zostanie w Juve, zdaniem mediów i ekspertów interesujących się mercato tego lata piłkarz ów może znów zmienić barwy klubowe, starając się odrodzić za granicą Włoch, tak jak Tiago czy Molinaro. 120px|right *Chiellini powinien więcej zarabiać? :Agent Giorgio Chielliniego przyznał w rozmowie z dziennikarzami Tuttomercatoweb, że obrońca Starej Damy chce zostać w Juventusie, ale na pewno oczekuje lepszych warunków zatrudnienia, tym bardziej, że w tym sezonie był jednym z najlepszych piłkarzy. Interesy Chielliniego reprezentuje Davide Lippi. W wywiadzie przyznał on: Giorgio chce zostać w Juve, ale na pewno właściwym krokiem będzie podwyżka jego wynagrodzenia. Jest świetny, a tacy powinni zarabiać. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze przed Mundialem rozwiążemy ten temat. *Co dalej z Michele Paoluccim? :Przeniósł się do Juventusu, ale w zasadzie... po co? Michele Paolucci miał być doraźnym rozwiązaniem dla ekipy Bianconerich w obliczu fali kontuzji, jaka dotyka ostatnimi miesiącami turyński klub. Rzecz w tym, że nie gra praktycznie wcale. Ostatnio w sprawie tej wypowiedział się Claudio De Nicola, agent Paolucciego. Zapytany o to, jaka przyszłość czeka piłkarza, odpowiedział: W Juve? Nie mam pojęcia, bo klub nie odzywa się w jego sprawie. Trudno z resztą snuć plany, dopóki nie rozwikła się sprawa dotycząca współwłasności jego karty zawodniczej - wierzę, że oba kluby wcześniej dojdą do porozumienia w tym temacie. Następnie dodał: Jak by nie było, jeśli przyjrzeć się mu bliżej, to można zauważyć, że w Sienie w zaledwie trzech meczach zdobył dwie bramki, w Catanii strzelił ich 8 w 17 meczach. Moim zdaniem Michele miał pecha, bo Ferrara naprawdę chciał go mieć w drużynie i miał wobec niego poważne plany, tymczasem wszystko poszło nie tak, jak miało. Uważam, że chłopak zasłużył na częstsze i bardziej regularne występy. 120px|right *Gianfelice Facchetti: będziemy bronić ojca! :Syn po raz kolejny zaciekle broni ojca. Gianfelice Facchetti, syn Giacinto, jest zdania, że Moggi i spółka bezczelnie podważa wiarygodność jego ojca. Przypomnijmy: to właśnie rozmów Giacinto Facchettiego z Paolo Bergamo jest najwięcej wśród zaprezentowanych do tej pory materiałów dowodowych obciążających Inter. Gianfelice nie przebierał w słowach: Wiarygodność mojego ojca nie może być tak bezkarnie podważana przez czterech przybłędów. Z całym szacunkiem dla przybłędów, rzecz jasna. Następnie dodał: Ostatnie dni to jakiś obłęd - wulgarne ataki na bardzo niskim poziomie. Kiedy mój ojciec zmarł w 2006 roku, jego imię pozostało w pamięci całego miasta, nie tylko naszej rodziny. Teraz będziemy bronić go razem i do tego zaciekle. Opowiada się o nim bowiem tyle śmiesznych bzdur po to, by zamydlić wszystkim oczy i odciągnąć uwagę od meritum sprawy w procesie, który zaczyna przypominać już bardziej wydarzenie medialne, niż proces sądowy. *Stuttgart wykupi Molinaro z Juve :VfB Stuttgart po raz kolejny potwierdził, iż jest zadowolony ze współpracy z Cristianem Molinaro i że będzie dążył do wykupienia jego karty zawodniczej z Juventusu po zakończeniu okresu wypożyczenia - czyli latem tego roku. Trener niemieckiego klubu, Christian Gross, powiedział ostatnio: Cristian spełnił nasze oczekiwania wobec niego i z pewnością wniósł cenne doświadczenie do naszej drużyny. Do tego podrasował nieco naszą ofensywę. Mamy wszelkie powody, by doprowadzić jego przeprowadzkę do naszej drużyny do końca. Przypomnijmy: Molinaro gra od stycznia w koszulce VfB Stuttgart, ale zgodnie z umową zawartą z Juventusem niemiecki klub ma prawo do wykupu piłkarza w czerwcu za kwotę 4 milionów euro. Co ciekawe, Molinaro przyciągnął swoją grą w Niemczech uwagę innych klubów. Chęć współpracy z nim wyrazili już szefowie Atletico Madryt i Zenitu Sankt Petersburg. Pierwszeństwo mają jednak Niemcy. 120px|right *Poulsen o kiepskiej atmosferze w Juve :Christian Poulsen udzielił wywiadu duńskim dziennikarzom, w którym przyznał, że w Juventusie panuje fatalna atmosfera, spowodowana bardzo kiepskim sezonem w wykonaniu turyńskiego zespołu. Dzisiejsze wydanie Tuttosport cytuje Duńczyka, który we wspomnianej rozmowie z dziennikarzami przyznał: Przed nami cztery mecze, które przyjdzie nam rozegrać przed zakończeniem tego kiepskiego sezonu. Nie da się ukryć, że szefowie klubu żyją teraz pod ogromną presją, w całym klubie z resztą panuje teraz bardzo nieciekawa atmosfera. Następnie dodał: Nie wiemy, co można zrobić, by wyprowadzić Juventus na prostą, przyszłość jest bardzo niepewna. Zmienił się trener, ale teraz znów się zmieni, do tego przyjdą nowi piłkarze... Walka o Champions League? Musimy wierzyć w to, że noga powinie się innym drużynom. Będzie trudno o ten awans. Musimy jednak walczyć do samego końca... Pomocnik Bianconerich przyznał jednocześnie, że chce zostać w Juve: Chcę pokazać się w tych ostatnich spotkaniach z jak najlepszej strony. Muszę udowodnić, że można na mnie liczyć, że warto na mnie stawiać i w przyszłym sezonie. W tym momencie rozczarowanie i żal to są zupełnie zrozumiałe. *Criscito i Palladino jednak wrócą do Juve? :Oczekując na decyzję Rafaela Beniteza, szefowie Juventusu zajmują się równolegle innymi sprawami ściśle związanymi z mercato. Ich działa skupiają się między innymi na Domenico Criscito i Raffaele Palladino - dwóch piłkarzach, wysłanych niegdyś przez nich do Genui. Do tej pory ideą Juve, o której pisała prasa, było sprowadzenie do Turynu Palladino, oddanie zaś Genoi Criscito. Tym razem mówi się o tym, że obaj mają wrócić do Turynu. Na Criscito Juventus miałby wydać 5,5 miliona euro, na Palladino z kolei 6 milionów. Zmiana kierunku działań szefów Juve spowodowana ma być rzekomo chęcią stawiania na młodzież. Domenico ma 23 lata, Raffaele kilka dni temu skończył 26. 120px|right *Trezeguet odejdzie do Milanu? :Swego czasu David Trezeguet był już jedną nogą w AC Milan, transfer jednak ostatecznie nie wypalił, ponieważ Francuz uznał, że nie byłby w stanie zmienić koszulki klubowej na trykot jednego z głównych rywali Juventusu. Czy tym razem zmienił zdanie? Dziennikarze Corriere dello Sport poinformowali ostatnio, że trwają już negocjacje pomiędzy Juve a Milanem w sprawie przeprowadzki Trezegola do ekipy Rossonerich. Wczoraj przy okazji spotkania Secco i Bettegi z szefostwem Barcelony obaj udali się do siedziby AC Milan, gdzie spotkali się z Ariedo Braidą i Adriano Gallianim. Mieli tam rozmawiać właśnie o Trezeguet, którego kontrakt wygasa w 2011 roku. Francuz przyznał na początku tego sezonu, że jego czas w Juve dobiegł końca i choć później cofnął swoje słowa, wydaje się, że rozstanie jest nieuniknione, tym bardziej, że szefowie widzą przy okazji możliwość pozbycia się dość wysokiego kontraktu: Treze zarabia bowiem w Turynie 4,5 miliona euro za każdy sezon gry w koszulce Starej Damy. Grając dla Milanu Francuz dostałby 2-letni kontrakt i zarobki na poziomie 2,5 miliona euro. Sprzedaż Trezeguet miałaby też pomóc Juventusowi w sprowadzeniu do Turynu Edina Dzeko, napastnika Wolfsburga. Co prawda Dzeko jest pod lupą obu wspomnianych klubów - Juve i Milanu - Rossoneri odpuściliby jednak, gdyby dogadali się z Bianconerimi w sprawie Trezeguet. Czy więc tym razem Francuz będzie w stanie przeprowadzić się do Mediolanu i grać w Serie A przeciwko Juve? *23 maja sparing w USA? :Zaraz po zakończeniu obecnego sezonu Juventus ma polecieć do Stanów Zjednoczonych, by rozegrać towarzyskie spotkanie z ekipą Red Bulls New York. Mecz zaplanowano na 23 maja. Co ciekawe, media mówią od jakiegoś czasu o możliwej przeprowadzce Alessandro Del Piero do Major League Soccer, a ta wycieczka do USA ma być dobrą okazją do rozmów na ten temat między dwoma klubami. 120px|right *Benitez: czas do niedzieli na decyzję :Rafa Benitez ma czas do końca tygodnia, by określić się w temacie oferty zatrudnienia, złożonej mu przez Juventus. Jak podają włoskie i angielskie media, obie strony dały sobie czas tylko do końca obecnego tygodnia na podjęcie decyzji. Pisać można bez końca, robić podchody również, ale przychodzi w końcu moment, w którym sprawę trzeba postawić jasno i wyraźnie. Jeśli wierzyć prasie, moment taki nadszedł w przypadku Beniteza, który do niedzieli ma się określić i zaakceptować bądź odrzucić ofertę zatrudnienia w Juve. 4 miliony euro za sezon (niektóre źródła mówią o kwocie 4,5 miliona) plus ewentualne dodatki uzależnione od osiąganych wyników. Jeśli Benitez odrzuci propozycję Bianconerich, Blanc, Bettega i Elkann zmienią najpewniej kierunek swoich działań. Cały czas mówi się jeszcze o Prandellim i Allegrim. *Elkann nowym prezesem FIATa :John Elkann, dotychczasowy wiceprezes koncernu FIAT, zostanie jego prezesem. Ze stanowiska tego zrezygnował bowiem po sześciu latach jego piastowania Luca Cordero di Montezemolo. Póki co informacje te podają agencje prasowe, ale niebawem zostanie wydany oficjalny komunikat w tej sprawie. Oficjalne ogłoszenie zmiany na stanowisku prezesa FIATa nastąpić ma dzisiaj o godzinie 16:00. Póki co nie są do końca jasne wszystkie przyczyny rezygnacji dotychczasowego prezesa koncernu z tego stanowiska. Jak podaje La Repubblica, ma on wchodzić w skład rady nadzorczej FIATa. Warto przy tym zaznaczyć, że już jutro FIAT ma ogłosić swoją nową strategię oraz plany produkcji na lata 2010-2014. To, że akurat dzisiaj Montezemolo składa dymisję, nie jest więc najpewniej zupełnym przypadkiem. 120px|right *Pazzini albo Dzeko: który do Juve? :Trezeguet: 7 bramek, Del Piero: 7 bramek, Amauri: 5 bramek, Iaquinta: 3 bramki. Czasy, w których dwaj pierwsi bili się o koronę króla strzelców Serie A, są już niestety przeszłością. Juventus potrzebuje napastnika, który jest nim nie tylko z definicji, ale i na boisku. Szefowie Juventusu mają swego rodzaju jasną wizję tego, co chcą w tym temacie osiągnąć. Kandydaci są dwaj: Giampaolo Pazzini oraz Edin Dzeko. Mówi się też o Kuranyim, ale jest to trzecia opcja. Tak czy inaczej, Bianconeri chcą latem sprowadzić do Turynu napastnika, który nie musiałby być wyręczany przez Diego czy Chielliniego. Napastnika, który jest w stanie strzelić w sezonie 15 czy nawet 20 bramek. Juve nie poddaje się w temacie Edina Dzeko, ciągle negocjując z szefostwem jego obecnego klubu. Wolfsburg chce za niego 30 milionów euro - piłkarz nie jest więc tani, ale może stanowić gwarancję skuteczności. Zdaniem wielu Dzeko mógłby być hitem transferowym lata w wykonaniu Juve. W sobotę powiększył swój dorobek bramkowy w tym sezonie do 21 goli. W zeszłym roku zdobył 26 goli, czyli więcej, niż wszyscy czterej napastnicy Juventusu w tym sezonie razem wzięci. W przypadku Pazziniego z kolei operacja miałaby zamknąć się w kwocie 22 milionów euro. Juventus zapłaciłby Sampdorii częściowo przelewem na konto, w transakcję włączyłby jednak kartę zawodniczą Paolo De Ceglie. *Tavaroli zeznaje przeciwko Morattiemu! :Według Giuliano Tavaroliego, byłego zwierzchnika ochrony Pirelli i Telecom, Massimo Moratti miał ogromny wpływ na wydarzenia związane z Calciopoli i śledztwem w tej sprawie. Tavaroli zeznał to wszystko pod przysięgą. Ostatnimi dniami Giuliano Tavaroli w odważny sposób zaatakował obecnego prezydenta Interu, Massimo Morattiego. Zeznał on pod przysięgą, że Moratti rozpoczął śledztwo na swoją rękę dwa lata przed tym, jak zaczął je major Attilio Auricchio, główna postać w trakcie Calciopoli ze strony prokuratury. Moratti miał zorganizować własne śledztwo, skupione na sędziach, osobach ich desygnujących oraz... Juventusie. Sam Moratti rzecz jasna zaprzecza tym twierdzeniom - przynajmniej w większości - ewentualnie bardzo wybiórczo potwierdza pewne fakty, o których wspomniał Tavaroli, uważany obecnie za jednego z głównych świadków procesu. Śledztwo, jakie odtworzył przed Prokuraturą Mediolańską w 2006 roku, transkrypcje oraz dokumenty dotyczące tej sprawy - to wszystko zostało przesłane do siedziby Włoskiej Federacji Piłkarskiej w marcu 2007 roku z wnioskiem o wszczęcie dochodzenia. Rzecz jednak w tym, iż wszystko trafiło do archiwum - nie z uwagi na to, iż zarzuty Tavaroliego wobec Morattiego uznano za fałszywe czy bezpodstawne, a ze względu na zwykłe przedawnienie sprawy. 23 czerwca 2007 roku, pod koniec śledztwa rozpoczętego przez Francesco Saverio Borrellego a zakończonego przez Stefano Palazziego, mówiło się o "przygniatającym archiwum", jako że w oficjalnym komunikacie Włoskiej Federacji Piłkarskiej można było przeczytać nie o tym, iż dowody przedstawione przez Tavaroliego były "nieznaczące" albo "nieprawdziwe", a po prostu przedawnione. Dotyczyły bowiem wydarzeń z roku 2002, podczas gdy całe śledztwo i sprawa rozpoczęła się w roku 2006. Cztery lata okazały się zbyt długim okresem na to, by uznać wówczas mocne dowody Tavaroliego obciążające Morattiego. Co ciekawe jednak, sprawa, o której mowa, nie jest wcale sprawą zamkniętą i trochę ciemnych chmur nadal zbiera się nad Massimo Morattim. Jeśli bowiem to, o czym pod przysięgą zeznał Tavaroli okaże się prawdą (proces Telecom jest w trakcie), obok "przedawnienia", jakie zostało orzeczone wówczas przez Włoską Federację Piłkarską, istniałoby jeszcze coś innego: pomijając nawet ostatnio przechwycone rozmowy telefoniczne działaczy Interu, mocno nadszarpnięta i splamiona zostałaby słynna już "uczciwość i czystość sportowa", w imię której w 2006 roku przydzielono Interowi scudetto zdobyte przez Juventus... 120px|right *Del Piero: 12 punktów i się zobaczy :Porażka 0:2 z Interem nieco oddala szanse Juventusu na zajęcie czwartego miejsca w lidze. W niedzielę swoje mecze rozegrają Palermo oraz Sampdoria i w przypadku wygranych uciekną Starej Damie na dystans sześciu punktów. Kapitan Juventusu Alessandro Del Piero zaręcza jednak, że wiara w awans Bianconerich do Ligi Mistrzów jeszcze nie umarła. Trzeba tylko zająć czwarte miejsce w Serie A, aby wystartować w kwalifikacjach LM. - Nie mamy innego wyjścia. Musimy teraz zdobywać komplet 12 punktów. Mecz na San Siro wywołał wiele nieprzyjemnych emocji z powodu karania nas przez arbitra. Jesteśmy rozczarowani, ponieważ to spotkanie nie potoczyło się po naszej myśli - powiedział Del Piero. *Komunikat Drughi :Na reakcję ze strony prezydenta Juve, Jean-Claude Blanka, na temat drugiej odsłony Calciopoli przyszło nam trochę poczekać. Znacznie szybciej ze strony Ultrasów Juve napłynęła reakcja na wypowiedź Blanka. Na oficjalnej stronie czytamy: Drogi 'prezydencie', w odpowiedzi na pańskie śmieszne deklaracje wydane w dniu 16 kwietnia przypominamy serdecznie, że to WY, w osobach Elkann, Blanc, Secco i Fassone, nie reprezentujecie 14 milionów kibiców Juventusu. WY, którzy od pięciu lat kalacie naszą wspaniałą historię, którzy pozwoliliście sobie odebrać dwa zasłużenie wygrane tytuły mistrzowskie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, którzy nie mieliście woli bronić naszych barw, którzy zaakceptowaliście bez jakiejkolwiek walki chłostę w postaci Serie B, którzy zakazujecie udziału w meczach prawdziwym Juventinim i którzy nigdy nie będziecie godni tego klubu. Każdy ma to, na co sobie zasłużył. Wy zasługujecie wyłącznie na nienawiść i zniewagę ze strony tifosich Bianconerich. Nawarzone przez siebie piwo trzeba teraz wypić.. ELKANN, BLANC, SECCO, FASSONE WYPAD Z JUVENTUSU! 120px|right *Zaccheroni: Czerwona kartka ustawiła mecz :Prowadzący Juventus Turyn Alberto Zaccheroni nie ma żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że to czerwona kartka, którą zobaczył Mohamed Sissoko ustawiła mecz. Włoch jest rozczarowany po porażce z Interem Mediolan. - Czerwona kartka? Druga żółta kartka dla Sissoko była słuszna, ale za co zobaczył pierwszą? Momo zupełnie nic nie zrobił. To był dla nas ważny mecz, a ten epizod odebrał nam szanse na wywiezienie z Mediolanu korzystnego rezultatu - stwierdził. - Inter to jakościowa drużyna, ale staraliśmy się później dobrze bronić. Diego? W pierwszej połowie grał najlepiej od początku sezonu. Del Piero? Nie zdjąłem go z powodu Diego, tylko taktyki, którą musieliśmy przyjąć - dodał. - Pierwsza bramka dla Interu była wspaniałą, druga padła ze spalonego. Nie szukam jednak alibi. Przegraliśmy, ponieważ czegoś nam zabrakło - zakończył. *34/38: Inter-Juventus 2:0 :Po golu z 75 minuty Brazylijczyka Maicona i trafieniu w doliczonym czasie gry Samuela Eto'o Inter Mediolan pokonał w Derby D'Italia Juventus Turyn 2:0. Zadanie Nerazzurrim, będących co najmniej do niedzieli liderami włoskiej ekstraklasy, ułatwił Momo Sissoko, który w 37 minucie, z czerwoną kartką, zeszedł z boiska. O dziwo lepiej rozpoczęli Bianconeri - już 3 minucie przed trudnym sprawdzianem stanął Julio Cesar, który z trudem sparował do boku mocne uderzenie kapitana Juventusu, Alessandro Del Piero. W kolejnych minutach oba zespoły badały się, żaden nie chciał nie potrzebnie ryzykować. Dopiero w 11 minucie nadeszła odpowiedź Interu - z rzutu wolnego uderzał Wesley Sneijder, ale futbolówka w sporej odległości minęła okienko bramki Buffona, gdzie chciał ją najprawdopodobniej zmieścić Holender. Chwilę później na uderzenie zza pola karnego, po składnej akcji całej drużyny Nerazzurrich, oddał Thiago Motta. Na wysokości zadania stanął jednak golkiper gości. W 20 minucie żółtą kartkę, po wyraźnie spóźnionym wślizgu, dostał Felipe Melo. To nie był jednak koniec tej sytuacji, gdyż do oczu skoczyli sobie Motta i Sissoko - obu arbiter ukarał indywidualnie. Powoli coraz wyraźniejszą przewagę uzyskiwał Inter. Szansę miał znowu Sneijder, ale i tym razem były pomocnik Realu Madryt nie był w stanie otworzyć wyniku meczu. Kluczowa sytuacja dla przebiegu całego spotkania miała miejsce w 37 minucie, kiedy to po brzydkim faulu drugą żółtą, a w konsekwencji czerwoną kartkę, ujrzał Momo Sissoko. Malijczyk musiał opuścić plac gry, a Alberto Zaccheroni zareagował na to zdarzenie zmianą Del Piero na Poulsena. Do końca pierwszej połowy, mimo osłabienia Bianconerich przed przerwą bramka nie padła i drużyny zeszły do szatni przy bezbramkowym remisie. Po wznowieniu gry spróbowali gracze Starej Damy. Piłkę przed polem karnym otrzymał Diego. Brazylijczyk wystawił ją Christianowi Poulsenowi, a ten uderzył bardzo źle. Podobnie jak chwilę później, wprowadzony przez Jose Mourinho za Thiago Mottę, Dejan Stankovic. Serb otrzymał jednak za swoją próbę gromkie brawa. Na takowe nie zasłużył natomiast Samuel Eto'o w 54 minucie. Kameruńczyk minął, próbującego wślizgiem zagarnąć mu piłkę, Fabio Cannavaro i będąc sam na sam z Buffonem, naciskany przez Chielliniego, fatalnie spudłował. Inter wyraźnie zwietrzył swoją szansę. Kilkadziesiąt sekund później po stracie Grosso, piłkę po ziemi w pole karne zagrał Maicon, a po długim rogu, mając na plecach obrońcę, uderzył Diego Milito. Zabrakło centymetrów aby futbolówka znalazła się w siatce. Juventus ograniczył się do kontr, a i te były nieliczne. Po jednej z nich La Vecchia Signora miała rzut rożny. Piłkę dośrodkował Diego, a Fabio Cannavaro zdołał oddać strzał na bramkę Cesara, jednak wprost w golkipera, który nie miał kłopotów z jej złapaniem. W odpowiedzi po takim samym stałym fragmencie gry głową uderzył Walter Samuel, ale Argentyńczyk był w trudnej sytuacji i nie zdołał zmieścić się w świetle bramki. Inter nie ustawał w staraniach. W 64 minucie na strzał zza pola karnego zdecydował się Dejan Stankovic. Ta próba była o wiele lepsza od poprzedniej - gdyby nie fantastyczna parada Gianluigiego Buffona mielibyśmy 1:0 dla gospodarzy. Nieco później swojego szczęścia spróbował Maicon, ale tym razem zabrakło precyzji. W 69 minucie powinno być już 1:0, ale Diego Milito z najbliższej odległości głową nie zdołał wbić piłki do siatki. W tej sytuacji Buffon byłby bez szans. W odpowiedzi Grosso uderzył zza pola karnego, ale bardzo słabo. Inter nie zamierzał spotkania zremisować - z około 25 metrów Sneijder, ale minimalnie nad bramką. W końcu jednak stało się to co było nieuniknione - w 75 minucie bramkę dla Interu zdobył Brazylijczyk Maicon, który przyjął piłkę wybitą z pola karnego, minął próbującego go powstrzymać Amauriego i przepięknym uderzeniem z woleja nie dał żadnych szans golkiperowi Starej Damy na skuteczną interwencję. Nerazzurri nie chcieli poprzestać na jednym golu - z rzutu wolnego fantastycznie przymierzył, wprowadzony za Gorana Pandeva, Mario Balotelli. Piłka odbiła się od słupka i na trybunach Stadio Giuseppe Meazza dało się słyszeć jęk zawodu. W ostatnich minutach szansę z rzutu wolnego miał Brazylijczyk Diego, ale choć uderzył bardzo dobrze, to jeszcze lepiej ustawiony Julio Cesar bez kłopotów złapał futbolówkę. Już w 90 minucie piłkę będąc niemalże sam na sam z Buffonem źle opanował Diego Milito i bramkarz reprezentacji Włoch spokojnie chwycił ją w swoje objęcia. Drużynę Alberto Zaccheroniego pogrążył w doliczonym czasie gry Samuel Eto'o, który wykończył doskonałą akcję zespołu Nerazzurrich i ustalił tym samym wynik meczu na 2:0. :Inter Mediolan-Juventus Turyn 2:0 :1:0 Maicon 75 :2:0 Eto'o 90+2 :Inter: Cesar - Maicon, Lucio, Samuel, Zanetti - Motta (46' Stankovic), Cambiasso - Pandev (55' Balotelli), Sneijder (89'Muntari), Eto'o - Milito :Juventus: Buffon - Zebina, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Felipe Melo, Sissoko, Marchisio (78' Salihamidzic) - Diego - Del Piero (41' Poulsen), Iaquinta (72' Amauri) :Żółte kartki: Samuel 19', Motta 21', Eto'o 90+3', Balotelli 90+4' (Inter) - Iaquinta 19', Felipe Melo 20', Sissoko 21', Chiellini 74' (Juventus) :Czerwona kartka: Sissoko 37' - za drugą żółtą (Juventus) :Sędzia: Antonio Damato 120px|right *Nazwa stadionu Juve - zagraniczna :W ciągu miesiąca powinniśmy poznać nazwę nowego stadionu Juventusu. Nie nada jej jednak ani Conad, ani inna włoska marka. Jak przyznał administrator SportFive, Luca De Ambroggi, należy spodziewać się nazwy zagranicznej. SportFive dzierży prawa do nowego obiektu, przy czym administrator tej spółki przyznał w wywiadzie dla Tuttosport: Conad? Nie. Z konieczności musimy optować za nazwą o zagranicznych korzeniach, którą stadion nosić będzie przynajmniej przez 5 lat spośród 12-stu, w ciągu których nasza firma posiada te prawa. Sukcesywnie marka może być wyparta przez sponsora, jak to stało się w przypadku Allianz Arena, stadionu Bayernu Monachium. Wszyscy wiedzą, że obiekt nazywa się w ten sposób, ale nie wszyscy dostrzegają nazwę firmy, która jest jego faktycznym sponsorem. *Zac: Chcę zobaczyć najlepszy Juventus! :Afera Calciopoli, 5 maja 2002, wielkie derby d'Italia i, z historii 'najnowszej' - Calciopoli: odsłona numer dwa. Trudno oprzeć się stwierdzeniu, że wzajemną rywalizację Juventus i Inter mają po prostu zakodowaną w DNA. Szczególność tego wydarzenia, jakim jest spotkanie tych dwóch ekip, zdaje się jednak pomijać Alberto Zaccheroni. Jestem skupiony tylko na meczu. Poza zawodnikami i wyborami taktycznymi interesuje mnie też samo wykonanie. Chcę zobaczyć twardą ekipę na boisku, najlepszy Juventus. Musimy potwierdzić wysyłane ostatnio sygnały świadczące o postępie i polepszyć nasze miejsce w tabeli, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy tak mało brakuje do końca. Jak to zazwyczaj bywało, także i tym razem mecz ten będzie miał dla czołówki Serie A znaczenie szczególne.. Wprawdzie o scudetto walczą niestety Nerazzurri, jednak nigdy nie zaszkodzi upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu i zdobywając komplet punktów nie tylko przybliżyć się do czwartego miejsca, ale i skutecznie uprzykrzyć życie odwiecznemu rywalowi. W tym sezonie Inter okazał się silniejszy. Ale odkąd przybyłem do Turynu, w ostatnich 12 meczach zdobyliśmy tyle samo punktów. Niestety w naszym przypadku klasyfikacja jest nieco mniej przychylna i przez to znaczenie naszych zwycięstw bywa pomniejszane, jak miało to miejsce zeszłej niedzieli. Nie tylko dla Starej Damy, ale i dla samego Zaca mecze z Interem przywołują wyjątkowe wspomnienia. To właśnie 'jego' Lazio w maju 2002 roku otworzyło Bianconerim drzwi do tytułu mistrzowskiego, wygrywając z Interem 4:2. Pozbawić Inter kolejnego scudetto? Nie, interesuje mnie tylko Liga Mistrzów w perspektywie Juventusu. Stajemy naprzeciw zespołu, który jest drugi w tabeli ligi włoskiej i gra w półfinale Champions League, z pewnością nie wybierze jednego z dwojga celów. Przeciwko Fiorentinie i Chelsea nie sprawiali wrażenia, jak by było im trudno. Być może ostatnio trochę odpuścili, gdy przyszło im grać spotkania uważane za mniej istotne. 120px|right *Powołani na Inter :Na jutrzejszy pojedynek z Interem, który odbędzie się na Stadio San Siro w Mediolanie, Zaccheroni powołał kadrę 22 zawodników. W porównaniu z ubiegłą niedzielą i meczem z Cagliari do składu wracają Momo Sissoko i Diego. Zabraknie natomiast Trezeguet, Grygery, Chimentiego, Giovinco i Caceresa. Przy czym ten ostatni mimo braku powołania trenował ostatnimi dniami z resztą zespołu i na mecz z Bari powinien już być gotowy. :Bramkarze: 1 Buffon, 13 Manninger, 41 Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: 3 Chiellini, 5 Cannavaro, 6 Grosso, 15 Zebina, 29 De Ceglie, 33 Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: 4 Felipe Melo, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 16 Camoranesi, 18 Poulsen, 22 Sissoko, 26 Candreva, 28 Diego, 39 Marrone :Napastnicy: 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 27 Paolucci *Allegri odrzucił ofertę Cagliari - chciał do Juve :Coraz więcej wskazuje na to, że nowym trenerem Juventusu będzie zwolniony ostatnio z Cagliari Massimiliano Allegri. Wniosek taki można wysnuć choćby po komentarzu, jakiego udzielił w tej sprawie prezydent Cagliari. Massimo Cellino, szefujący byłemu już klubowi Allegriego, udzielił wywiadu dziennikarzom Corriere dello Sport. Okazuje się, że Cellino zaproponował Allegriemu przedłużenie kontraktu, ale ten odrzucił ofertę, tłumacząc, że ma nadzieję na zatrudnienie w Juve latem tego roku, ponieważ jest świadomy tego, iż jest jednym z kandydatów na to stanowisko. Byłem naiwny i głupi, powinienem był zwolnić go wcześniej - nie przebierał w słowach Cellino. Gość wykorzystał moją prostolinijność. Zapewniał mnie, że chce zostać z nami. Zdradził mnie, nadużył mojego zaufania wobec niego... - nie krył żalu. Choć mówi się jeszcze, że trenerem Juve może zostać Benitez, coraz więcej wskazuje na to, iż będzie to właśnie Allegri. Niebawem Juventus chce zawrzeć wstępne porozumienie z którymś z kandydatów na to stanowisko. 120px|right *Aigner: tytuł nie należał się nikomu :Były sekretarz generalny UEFA, Gerhard Aigner, wypowiedział się ostatnio na temat decyzji, jaka zapadła kilka lat temu, a która dotyczyła przyznania scudetto Interowi. Aigner twierdzi, że UEFA nigdy nie popierała tego pomysłu. W wywiadzie udzielonym wczoraj wieczorem w trakcie programu Qui Studio a Voi Stadio, zapytany o decyzję sprzed niemal czterech lat Aigner powiedział: Dla mnie osobiście naturalną koleją rzeczy byłoby wówczas nie przyznawanie tytułu mistrzowskiemu nikomu, ponieważ istniały wątpliwości co do tego, czy rozgrywki miały poprawny przebieg. Następnie dodał: My absolutnie nie podjęliśmy decyzji o tym, by przyznać scudetto Interowi. To, co zrobiliśmy, to wypowiedzieliśmy, że istnieje czysto techniczna możliwość, żeby coś takiego zrobić. Nigdy natomiast nie zaproponowaliśmy takiego rozwiązania. Klasyfikacja ligowa siłą rzeczy musiała istnieć choćby z uwagi na udział w rozgrywkach pucharowych w kolejnym sezonie, ale przecież tytuł nie musiał być przyznawany nikomu. Takie rozwiązanie byłoby po prostu normalne. Zapytany o ostatnie wydarzenia, Aigner przyznał: Cóż, nie jestem zaskoczony tym, co wypłynęło na wierzch. Cała liga w tamtych latach była pod znakiem zapytania. Sytuacja w Lega Calcio była kiepska, ale wszyscy byli odpowiedzialni. Sędziowie stali się również ofiarami, tak naprawdę wszyscy mieli swój wkład w stworzenie całej sytuacji. Dziś osądzanie tego, kto był mniej a kto bardziej winien, byłoby trudnym zadaniem. *Agent Camora: Ofert nam nie brakuje, ale.. :Kontrakt Mauro Camoranesiego wygasa w czerwcu 2011 roku. Ostatnio agent piłkarza, Sergio Fortunato, pozostawił nieco nadziei w sercach tych, którzy Argentyńczyka z włoskim paszportem chcieliby wciąż jeszcze widzieć w Turynie. W przyszłym tygodniu pojawię się we Włoszech. Szanse na przedłużenie kontraktu o kolejny rok istnieją, rozmawiałem z Alessio Secco i zgodziliśmy się co do tego, że spotkamy się, kiedy już powrócę do kraju. Mamy nadzieję dojść do porozumienia, nawet jeśli ofert nie brak, to jednak priorytetem Mauro jest Juventus. Jego rodzina ma się doskonale w stolicy Piemontu i chciałby tu pozostać. To już jego ósmy sezon w Juve, trudno jest znaleźć w obiegu pomocnika o podobnych walorach jak on. Oczywiście, do tego tańca potrzeba dwojga, jednak jesteśmy dobrej myśli. Pasowałoby nam przedłużenie kontraktu, albo ewentualnie zdecydowanie o dalszej przyszłości mojego klienta jeszcze przed mundialem, tak aby mógł później w pełni skoncentrować się na grze w kadrze. Choć trudno jest sobie wyobrazić Juventus bez Camoranesiego, to jednak wiele będzie pewnie także zależeć od tego, jaką przyszłość zagwarantuje sobie Stara Dama na nowy sezon. W kolejce po Mauro ustawiają się między innymi Olympique Lyon i Olympique Marsylia. Jestem dobrej myśli jeśli chodzi o przedłużenie współpracy z Juve, ale wiele będzie też zależeć od tego, co uda im się wywalczyć w końcówce sezonu. Jeśli miałoby się tak zdarzyć, że nie będzie nam dane dogadać się, wówczas wybierzemy opcję korzystną dla wszystkich. Dzwoniono do mnie nie tylko z Francji, ale i Niemiec, Anglii, Argentyny i Hiszpanii. Telefonowało do mnie także kilka osób z Włoch, nie jest tajemnicą, że usługami Mauro były zainteresowane Inter i Milan, nie sądzę jednak, aby Juventus miał intencję sprzedawania go rywalowi z domowego podwórka. Ma 33 lata i wciąż jest w stanie wnieść wiele do zespołu, nie bez kozery Lippi nie pomija go powołując swoją kadrę. Kontuzje? Niestety faktem jest, że także w tym sezonie nie przeszedł względem nich obojętnie, ale jest to już drugi czy trzeci rok z kolei, gdy drużynie przychodzi się zmierzyć z takim kłopotem i jest on sprawą ogólną. Nie wiem, na ile jest to wina boisk w Vinovo. 120px|right *Cagliari zwalnia Allegriego - trafi do Juve? :Zarząd Cagliari Calcio oficjalnie poinformował o zwolnieniu Massimiliano Allegriego ze stanowiska pierwszej drużyny Cagliari. Oznacza to, iż szanse włoskiego szkoleniowca na przeprowadzkę do Turynu rosną. Cagliari Calcio informuje, iż Massimiliano Allegri został zwolniony z pełnienia obowiązków trenera pierwszej drużyny klubu. Funkcję tę obejmie w trybie natychmiastowym Giorgio Melis, dotychczasowy trener Primavery. Klub dziękuje Massimiliano Allegriemu za dotychczasową pracę i życzy sukcesów w dalszej karierze zawodowej - czytamy w oficjalnym komunikacie opublikowanym na stronie Cagliari. Nie jest tajemnicą, że Allegri jest jednym z trenerów, których bierze pod uwagę szefostwo Juventusu. Owszem, w Turynie może zostać Alberto Zaccheroni, możemy być jednak równie dobrze świadkami kolejnej zmiany na tym stanowisku. Co ciekawe, szefowie turyńskiego klubu obrali sobie za cel, by do końca obecnego tygodnia zawrzeć wstępne porozumienie z którymś z kandydatów. Zwolnienie Allegriego akurat w tym momencie może wydawać się dla wielu wyjątkowym zbiegiem okoliczności... *Juventus wygrywa 5:1 z ekipą Beretti :Wczoraj w ramach przygotowań do meczu z Interem pierwsza drużyna Bianconerich zmierzyła się towarzysko z ekipą Beretti. Podopieczni Zaccheroniego wygrali 5:1, a świetną partię rozegrał Alessandro Del Piero, pieczętując swój występ hat-trickiem. Trening rozpoczął się rano. Po rozgrzewce drużyna Juve została podzielona na dwie grupy. Piłkarze, którzy grali z Cagliari, skupili się na ćwiczeniach z piłką - przytrzymanie i podania. Druga grupa rozegrała wspomniany już mecz. Strzelali: Diego, Paolucci i Del Piero, przy czym ten ostatni zdobył aż trzy bramki. Problemy zdrowotne mają Zdenek Grygera i David Trezeguet. Obaj mają kłopot z mięśniami i nie trenowali w ogóle. Dzisiaj rano poddani zostaną szczegółowym badaniom. 120px|right *Agent Beniteza dementuje pogłoski :Najpierw informacje, potem ich zdementowanie. Manuel Garcia Quilon, agent Rafy Beniteza, zaprzeczył, jakoby spotkał się wczoraj w Mediolanie z Jean-Claude Blankiem celem negocjacji warunków kontraktu hiszpańskiego szkoleniowca. W wywiadzie udzielonym Daily Mail Quilon powiedział: Spotkanie z Juve nigdy nie miało miejsca. Następnie dodał: Byłem w tym czasie tutaj, w Madrycie. Powtórzę jeszcze raz: kontrakt Beniteza wygasa dopiero za cztery lata, co jest główną przesłanką do tego, by został w Liverpoolu. Nie jestem jednak w stanie zagwarantować, co stanie się w przeciągu kilku najbliższych miesięcy. *Amauri nie odejdzie z Juventusu :Były agent Amauriego, Mariano Grimaldi, w wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Radio Goal przyznał, że nie spodziewa się, iż Brazylijczyk, a może już raczej: Włoch, opuści Juventus. Choć niektórzy dziennikarze zaczęli łączyć niedawno Amauriego z Napoli, Grimaldi zapewnił: Byłoby to bardzo trudne do zrealizowania, powiem nawet więcej: jest to praktycznie niemożliwe, by Amauri odszedł z Juventusu. Następnie dodał: Żaden z klubów Serie A nie może sobie pozwolić na zakup jego karty zawodniczej, tym bardziej Napoli. Pozyskanie go kłóciłoby się wręcz z polityką tego klubu. 120px|right *Negocjacje z agentem Beniteza w Mediolanie! :Jak podają dziennikarze, Juventus prowadzi negocjacje mające na celu zatrudnienie na stanowisku trenera pierwszej drużyny Rafy Beniteza. Wczoraj w Mediolanie spotkali się w tym celu Jean-Claude Blanc oraz agent Beniteza, Manuel Garcia Quilon, którzy przyleciał z Anglii. Bianconeri planują również skontaktować się z szefostwem Liverpoolu, chcą to zrobić jednak po tym, jak będą mieli pewność, że dogadają się z Benitezem. Włosi się spieszą, gdyż okazało się, że Beniteza chce pozyskać też Realu Madryt. Juventus chce być pierwszy i dogadać się, zanim Hiszpanie uderzą. Pomysł sprowadzenia Rafy popiera też John Elkann, który jest gotowy poprzeć decyzję o zabarwieniu czysto ekonomicznym, dotyczącą zarobków trenera. Oczekuje on bowiem pensji w wysokości 4 milionów euro za sezon. *Giovinco nie zagra z Interem :Sebastian Giovinco nie zagra już w tym sezonie. Młody Włoch doznał poważnej kontuzji mięśni podczas treningu. Szczegółowe badania wykazały uraz drugiego stopnia mięśnia ścięgnistego lewej nogi. Na pełną rehabilitację Seba będzie musiał poświęcić co najmniej 40-45 dni, w związku z czym obecny sezon może uznać za zakończony. 120px|right *Amauri oficjalnie z włoskim paszportem :Dziennikarze SkySport poinformowali, że Brazylijczyk Amauri otrzymał włoski paszport. Wszystkie formalności zostały dopełnione, sam piłkarz natomiast przysiągł strzec konstytucji Włoch. Tym samym po trwającej wiele miesięcy telenoweli w końcu oficjalnie stał się posiadaczem włoskiego obywatelstwa. Oznacza to między innymi, że Marcello Lippi może brać go pod uwagę przy powołaniach do reprezentacji przed zbliżającym się Mundialem w RPA. Jestem szczęśliwy, bo w końcu trwająca już ponad rok przygoda z włoskim paszportem znalazła swój szczęśliwy finał - powiedział Amauri, po czym dodał: Zawsze chciałem dożyć tego dnia. Gra w reprezentacji to wielkie emocje, ale o tym niech już zadecyduje Lippi. Ja póki co muszę skupić się na grze w Juve, Lippi w słusznym czasie powoła do kadry najlepszych. Cieszę się, że mam w końcu ten paszport. *Camoranesi zostanie zawieszony? :Do drużyny powracają kontuzjowani, tymczasem z Interem może nie zagrać Mauro Camoranesi. W jego przypadku bynajmniej nie chodzi jednak o uraz, a o sytuację, w której uderzył łokciem Daniele Contiego. Choć w trakcie meczu sędzia nie zareagował, sprawa nie zakończy się najpewniej ot, tak. Wiele wskazuje na to, że choć po zakończeniu meczu, organy zajmujące się podobnymi przypadkami sięgną do nagrań telewizyjnych tego incydentu i na ich podstawie zawieszą Camoranesiego przynajmniej na jedną kolejkę ligową. W piątek Bianconeri grają z Interem w Mediolanie i jeśli Mauro faktycznie zostanie zawieszony, naturalną koleją rzeczy nie wystąpi właśnie w tym meczu. 120px|right *Do końca tygodnia nazwisko trenera? :Z raportów z Włoch wynika, że do 18 kwietnia - a więc do końca obecnego tygodnia - powinniśmy poznać nazwisko trenera, który poprowadzi pierwszą drużynę Juventusu w przyszłym sezonie. Taki termin wyznaczyli sobie na decyzję szefowie Bianconerich. Termin ów został wyznaczony dlatego, iż z uwagi na fakt, że póki co nie wiadomo, kto będzie trenował Juventus w sezonie 2010/2011, do końca tego tygodnia należy zawrzeć wstępne porozumienie z którymś z kandydatów. A jest ich co najmniej kilku: Zaccheroni, Benitez (na zdjęciu), Prandelli, Allegri i Capello. Mówiło się też o Blanku i Hiddinku, ale ich już praktycznie nie bierze się pod uwagę. Faworytem jest Benitez, w przypadku którego wszystko ponoć rozbija się tylko o pieniądze. *Bettega w Manchesterze: po co? :Jak podają włoskie media, ostatnimi dniami Roberto Bettega obecny był w Manchesterze. Celem jego wizyty w Anglii miały być interesy dotyczące letniego mercato. Choć nie pojawiły się rzecz jasna oficjalne konkrety w tej sprawie, dziennikarze mają swoje teorie na ten temat. Włoskie media powiązały mianowicie fakt, iż Bettega poleciał do Manchesteru, z tym, iż ostatnio sporo mówiło się o zainteresowaniu Manchestru City pozyskaniem Gianluigiego Buffona, oraz o rozmowach Juventusu z Roberto Mancinim. Bettega miałby rzekomo rozmawiać z Anglikami o transferze Gigiego oraz przekonać włoskiego trenera do nawiązania współpracy z Juve. Faktem też jest, że jeśli chodzi o bramkarza Starej Damy - oba kluby z Manchesteru są zainteresowane jego pozyskaniem. Wygra ten, kto zaproponuje więcej pieniędzy. Szefowie City zaoferowali już ponoć 20 milionów euro. 120px|right *Powołani na mecz z Cagliari :Gigi Buffon wraca do gry! Numer jeden w bramce Bianconerich znalazł się na liście 22 piłkarzy powołanych przez Alberto Zaccheroniego na jutrzejszy mecz z Cagliari. W składzie znalazło się także miejsce dla kontuzjowanych w ostatnim czasie Giorgio Chielliniego i Christiana Poulsena. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Manninger, Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Zebina, Grygera, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Salihamidzic, Marchisio, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Giovinco, Candreva, Marrone :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Del Piero, Amauri, Trezeguet *Przed meczem Juventus - Cagliari :Wczoraj jeden z rywali Starej Damy w walce o europejskiej puchary - Napoli, potknął się po raz kolejny i ponownie dał podopiecznym Alberto Zaccheroniego szansę na wejście w strefę sześciu najlepszych drużyn w lidze. Czy w starciu z Cagliari wykorzystają szansę? Porażka będzie prawdopodobnie oznaczała pożegnanie się z marzeniami o przyszłorocznej edycji Ligi Mistrzów. :Juventus (4-4-2): Buffon - Zebina, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Camoranesi, Melo, Marchisio, Giovinco - Trezeguet, Del Piero :Ławka: Manninger, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie, Poulsen, Candreva, Amauri, Iaquinta :Nie zagrają: Caceres, Chimenti, Diego (kontuzje), Sissoko (kartki) 120px|right *Arsenal też chce kupić Caceresa :Martin Caceres powoli wraca do siebie po kontuzji, na treningach już biega, tymczasem jego faktyczna przyszłość piłkarska stoi jeszcze pod znakiem zapytania. Nie wiadomo, gdzie piłkarz będzie grał w przyszłym sezonie. Zainteresował się nim Arsenal. Juventus chciałby wykupić Urugwajczyka z Barcelony, ale nie za 12 milionów euro. Oprócz problemów ze zdrowiem piłkarza Bianconeri muszą zmierzyć się teraz z konkurencją. Caceresem interesuje się bowiem Arsenal. Arsene Wenger chce wzmocnić defensywę swojej drużyny i obserwując poczynania Caceresa obrał go za jeden z letnich celów transferowych. Szefowie Juventusu muszą więc podjąć konkretną decyzję i określić się w temacie: wykupić, czy nie? *Garrone: Nowe zapiski rozmów to dowody :Prezydent Sampdorii, Riccardo Garrone, przyznał, że nowo 'odkryte' nagrania rozmów w sprawie afery Calciopoli w pewien sposób zadziwiają i stanowią potwierdzenie dla tych, którzy uważali, iż we wszystkim maczali palce przedstawiciele innych klubów, niż te, które zostały ukarane w 2006 roku. Nowe nagrania są to kwestie, które nieco zadziwiają, ale także pokazują, że rację miał ten, kto podtrzymywał, iż we wszystkim udział brał ktoś inny poza klubami, które spotkała później kara. Słowa te prezydent Sampy wypowiedział wczoraj na chwilę przed wejściem do siedziby Lega Calcio w Mediolanie. Dodał także, iż: Nie wiadomo, czy przypadkiem jest ponowne otwarcie całej afery. Sąd będzie musiał rozważyć, czy uznać te nowe dowody, ponieważ owe nagrania są niczym innym, jak właśnie dowodami w sprawie. Sprawiedliwość sportowa swoją drogą, a moralność człowieka swoją.. Z punktu widzenia sprawiedliwości sportowej obowiązują stare reguły i zatem przepis jest nadal aktualny. Jest jednak inna kwestia, która dotyczy już samego wizerunku naszej piłki nożnej i, jak na mój gust, często jest to o wiele poważniejsza sprawa niż ewentualne procesy i kary. A zatem należałoby pozbawić Inter scudetto? Wolałbym się nie wypowiadać w tej kwestii. Pamiętam, że kiedy owo przyznanie tytułu nastąpiło, wielu zaprzyjaźnionych Interistów było w totalnym szoku. Natomiast na pytanie, czy rzeczywiście każdy telefonował do każdego, Garrone odpowiedział: Sampdoria nie miała żadnych kontaktów z osobami desygnującymi arbitrów. Przed trzydziestoma laty miałem proces za coś, czego nie popełniłem. Nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy wchodzenie w konszachty w takimi ludźmi. W ostatnich dniach na jaw wyszły nowinki na temat meczu Sampy i Interu w roku 2005. Inter podniósł się wówczas z kolan, z wyniku 0-2 doprowadzając do 3-2. Nie przypominam sobie, aby był wtedy popełniony jakiś błąd na korzyść Nerazzurrich. Nie chcę już powracać w przeszłość. 120px|right *Aquilani: Benitez sprawdzi się w Italii :Choć agent Rafy Beniteza zaprzeczył ostatnio informacjom, jakoby Hiszpan miał przeprowadzać się latem do Juventusu, pomocnik drużyny Liverpoolu, Alberto Aquilani (na zdjęciu, po prawej), przyznał, iż dyskusje o Benitezie i Juventusie to temat numer jeden niemal w całym klubie. Aquilani przyznał ostatnio: Faktem jest, że Benitez nigdy nie podpytywał mnie o Włochy czy o ligę włoską, prawdą jednak jest, że razem z jego współpracownikami ostatnio niemal cały czas dyskutujemy na ten temat. Moim zdaniem Benitez to świetny trener i sprawdziłby się też we Włoszech. *Juventus wygrywa 5:0 z Settimo :Przed niedzielnym meczem z Cagliari, piłkarze Juventusu wczoraj po południu zagrali mecz towarzyski z Settimo. Drużyna ta na co dzień gra w Serie D. Juventus ostatecznie wygrał 5:0, z czego 4 bramki zdobył w pierwszej połowie. Dwa gole zdobył Trezeguet, a po jednym Giovinco, Camoranesi i Iaquinta. Tylko Caceres i Diego pracowali oddzielnie. Grali za to nawet ci, którzy ostatnio leczyli kontuzje: Buffon, Poulsen, Chiellini, Del Piero, Manninger, Paolucci i Pinsoglio. Ostatni trzej piłkarze zagrali w ekipie Settimo. 120px|right *Campana: Nie będzie Calciopoli II :Sergio Campana, prezydent Włoskiego Stowarzyszenia Piłkarzy, twierdzi, że nie będziemy świadkami "nowej, starej afery" pod tytułem Calciopoli II. Campana został zapytany przez włoskich dziennikarzy czy zostanie na nowo otwarty proces w sprawie afery Calciopoli. Sergio powiedział: - Nic jeszcze nie zostało otwarte na nowo. Czy będziemy mieć nowe Calciopoli? Litości, proszę... *Trezeguet odejdzie? :Jak informują włoskie gazety, David Trezeguet jest w dalszym ciągu łączony z transferem do Lyonu. Francuz niemal na pewno opuści latem Turyn i wróci do swojej ojczyzny. Zainteresowanie 32-latkiem wyraża także brazylijskie Corinthians, które potwierdziło, że zamierza ubiegać się o kontakt byłego reprezentanta Francji. Dziennikarze spekulują jednak, iż Trezeguet zdecyduje się pozostać w Europie. 120px|right *Pensje piłkarzy Juve zamrożone! :Jak podają dziennikarze Calciomercato, decyzją zarządu Juventusu pensje piłkarzy Bianconerich zostały zamrożone do odwołania w konsekwencji fatalnych wyników osiąganych ostatnio przez drużynę Juve. Wczoraj Jean-Claude Blanc razem z Roberto Bettegą złożyli piłkarzom wizytę w Vinovo. Spotkanie odbyło się w szatni, trwało pół godziny, a obecny był na nim także Alberto Zaccheroni. Cel, jakim jest gwarancja gry w przyszłorocznej edycji Champions League, nadal jest osiągnięcia. Jak więc nie prośbą, to... groźbą? Naszym obowiązkiem jest wypłacać wam pensję, waszym natomiast - grać i wygrywać - powiedział piłkarzom Blanc. Spełnimy więc swój obowiązek, ale dopiero po tym, jak wy zaczniecie spełniać swój - dodał. Tym samym comiesięczne pensje nie będą zawodnikom wypłacane do momentu, w którym drużyna wyjdzie na prostą i wróci na drogę zwycięstw. Czy taka taktyka szefostwa klubu zmobilizuje piłkarzy? *Dwie sesje treningowe przed Cagliari :W ramach przygotowań do meczu z Cagliari piłkarze Juventusu wzięli dzisiaj udział nie w jednej, a w dwóch sesjach treningowych. Jedna odbyła się rano, druga po południu. Rano zawodnicy skupili się na ćwiczeniach atletycznych - zarówno na sali gimnastycznej, jak i na murawie boiska treningowego. Po południu Zaccheroni zaplanował pracę nad elementami taktyki. Piłkarze wzięli udział w serii gierek wewnętrznych na pomniejszonym boisku. Zawodników podzielono na cztery drużyny, z których każda rozegrała mecz z każdą. Zdrowieją kontuzjowani. Od wczoraj normalnie trenuje Giorgio Chiellini, oddzielnie cały czas ćwiczą Diego, Caceres i Poulsen. Podobnie Gigi Buffon - bramkarz Juventusu razem z trenerem Alessandro Nistą pracował oddzielnie, realizując ćwiczenia z piłką. Del Piero w tym tygodniu skupia się na indywidualnie ułożonym programie treningowym. 120px|right *Oficjalne oświadczenie w sprawie Calciopoli :Juventus wydał oficjalne oświadczenie dotyczące nowych dowodów dotyczących afery Calciopoli. Szefowie turyńskiego klubu oznajmili, że biorą pod uwagę złożenie apelacji w sprawie rewizji wyroku, który zapadł w tejże sprawie kilka lat temu. O dowodach pisać nie musimy, gdyż informowaliśmy i informujemy o nich na bieżąco. Przez jakiś czas trwały debaty dotyczące stanowiska Juventusu - czy szefowie klubu zareagują? Oto, co mają do powiedzenia: Juventus oświadcza, że w świetle informacji pojawiających się na przestrzeni ostatnich dni, zamierza razem ze swoimi prawnikami starannie zbadać związek tychże dowodów ze sprawą prowadzoną przez prokuraturę w Neapolu. Tak jak zawsze do tej pory, celem klubu jest podjęcie wszelkich możliwych kroków - na gruncie sportowym, ale nie tylko - w kierunku strzeżenia historii klubu oraz jego kibiców. Juventus wierzy, że instytucje i organy sprawiedliwości dopilnują, by wszystkie kluby piłkarskie były jednakowo traktowane, jak tego zażądano w trakcie przesłuchań przeprowadzonych w 2006 roku. *Allegri na pierwszym miejscu :Spekulacje o następcy Zaccheroniego nie ustają. Kolejne nazwiska prześcigają się w przewidywaniach dziennikarzy i ludzi ze świata futbolu. Praktycznie codziennie wychodzą nowe fakty na temat kandydatów, a oni sami popierają, bądź dementują owe informacje. Dziennikarze z Tuttosport uważają, że aktualnie na pierwszym miejscu w rankingu jest Massimiliano Allegri Aktualny trener, Alberto Zaccheroni najwyraźniej nie podołał swoim obowiązkom, po tym jak zastąpił Ciro Ferrarę, przez co wielce prawdopodobne, że jego kontrakt nie będzie przedłużony. Bazując na ostatnich informacjach, Cesare Prandelli związał swoją przyszłość z Fiorentiną, tak jak Marcello Lippi z reprezentacją Włoch. Po przedłużeniu swojego kontraktu z Genoą, Gian Piero Gasperini nie jest już dłużej popularnym wyborem. Opcją na pewno pozostaje Rafa Benitez, ale wysokie koszty sprowadzenia go, oraz niepewna sytuacja w Liverpoolu stawiają Allegriego jako bardziej prawdopodobnego kandydata. Kolejnym argumentem za zatrudnieniem Allegriego jest to, że preferuje formację 4-3-1-2, która jest najlepiej dopasowana pod aktualny skład, biorąc pod uwagę Diego jako trequartistę. Allegri pomógł Cagliari uchronić się przed strefą spadkową w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, kończąc w sezonie 2008-09 na imponującej dziewiątej pozycji. 120px|right *Juventus szuka managera :Bacząc na wydarzenia z ostatnich kilku tygodni, pewnym jest, że Juventus potrzebuje zmian. Żadną niespodzianką jest, iż w pierwszej linii zmiany te powinny nastąpić w grupie zarządzających, od począwszy od trenera, na dyrekcji kończąc. Jak donosi La Gazzetta dello Sport, Juventus rozgląda się za managerem w angielskim stylu, zdolnego do podejmowania wszystkich decyzji. John Elkann jest zawiedziony postawą aktualnego zarządu. Wielce prawdopodobne, że tego lata kilku z nich pożegna się ze swoimi posadami. Pierwszym do wylotu jest prezydent, Jean-Claude Blanc, który pokazał swoje zaangażowanie nie pojawiając się wcale podczas meczu z Udinese, gdzie zresztą klub odniósł kolejną upokarzającą porażkę. Przyszłość Roberto Bettegi jest także niepewna. Były członek legendarnej Triady, niczym rycerz w lśniącej zbroi zjawił się w celu ratowania tego, co pozostało, a tak naprawdę od jego powrotu nic się nie zmieniło. Dziennikarze La Gazzetta wierzą, że taki drastyczny plan rekonstrukcji może w konsekwencji skłonić Juventus do zatrudnienia kogoś z doświadczeniem z Premier League. Bianconeri byli od dłuższego czasu łączeni z Rafą Benitezem, ale wygląda na to, że Arsene Wenger, także pozostawał przez ten czas w sferze kontaktów. Juventus proponował już Wengerowi pracę, ale ten żądał o 3,5 miliona Euro więcej, niż mu zaoferowano. *Farsopoli ciąg dalszy :Głos zabrał ostatnio Piero Sandulli, sędzia wydający wyrok w sprawie Calciopoli. Więcej niż na odwołaniu skupiłbym się na pierwszym procesie, bo nie wydaje mi się, że nagle na jaw wychodzą nowe fakty dotyczące spraw już sądzonych. Jeśli już, to na jaw wychodzą fakty na temat nowych spraw. Sandulli przyznał również, że nigdy nie miał do czynienia z nagraniami rozmów pomiędzy Morattim, Bergamo i Facchettim. Nigdy tych rozmów nie słyszałem. A zatem dotyczyły one tylko klubów, które później i tak zostały ukarane - Juventusu, Milanu, Fiorentiny, Lazio, Regginy, Arezzo. Zastanawiam się też, czy wobec tego nie ma więcej tego typu 'oskarżających' nagrań w obiegu. Należy jednak zbadać, czy w międzyczasie przestępstwo nie uległo przedawnieniu i czy dokumenty pochodzą faktycznie z procesu z Neapolu. Poza tym, fakt, że wszyscy coś robią nie oznacza, że nie jest to zbrodnia. Ponadto sędzia zaznaczył, że nawet w przypadku, gdyby miał do dyspozycji nowe nagrania, wyrok nie uległby zmianie. Scudetto 2005/2006 dla Interu? Nie mam nic wspólnego z tą decyzją. Zostałem nawet skrytykowany, byłem przeciwny przyznawaniu tego tytułu, mistrzostwa wygrywa się na boisku, a nie przy stoliku. Pomijając, że ze strony UEFA zabrakło doprecyzowania i zatem tytuł ten nie powinien być przyznany, bo nie wszystko było w tej procedurze tak, jak należy. Żadne kontrole tego nie wykazały, jednak mamy do czynienia z serią naprawdę dyskusyjnych postępowań. Nasz wyrok odnosił się do naruszenia artykułu 1 dotyczącego uczciwości sportowej. Staraliśmy się, aby nasza kara była w sam raz - nie zbyt sroga, bo groziło to unieważnieniem całych nowych rozgrywek, ale też nie zbyt pobłażliwa, aby jednak na popełnione czyny zostały nałożone odpowiednie konwekcje. 120px|right *Briatore: Dzwonili wszyscy, a to nam zabrali 2 mistrzostwa :Były manager Renault, a zarazem wielki kibic Juventusu, Flavio Briatore w wywiadzie dla Sky Sport 24 przedstawił swoje przemyślenia na temat trudnego momentu, w którym w chwili obecnej znajdują się Bianconeri: Patrząc na to z perspektywy kibica myślę, że wszystko się może zdarzyć. W wielu sytuacjach mieliśmy dużo pecha. Dlatego nasza sytuacja jest taka sobie. Jestem przekonany, że w piłce są takie chwile kiedy wszystko idzie dobrze, ale też takie w których nic nie wychodzi. W tym momencie Juventus jest na tym drugim etapie. Nie sądzę, że problem tkwi w osobie trenera, nie wierzę, że problemem był Ciro. Problemem są zawodnicy. Nigdy nie ma do dyspozycji pełnej kadry, ktoś jest kontuzjowany, ktoś wykluczony, inny nie jest w formie, a jeszcze inny musi grać na nowej dla siebie pozycji. I chociaż znajdujemy się w trudnym momencie, nie możemy robić z tego tragedii, nie jesteśmy w strefie spadkowej. Jesteśmy na poziomie wielu innych drużyn. Briatore wypowiedział się także na temat Calciopoli: Zawsze byłem przyjacielem Giraudo i nadal jestem, często go widuję. Mimo tego do dziś dnia nie wiem co zrobił stary zarząd. W świetle informacji, które wypłynęły w ciągu ostatnich dni wydaje mi się, że w pewnym sensie każdy rozmawiał z każdym. Ale to Juventusowi odebrano dwa scudetti. Nie należy wracać do tego co się wydarzyło, ale patrząc na to co dzieje się teraz nie wydaje mi się, żeby tymi najgorszymi byli Moggi, Giraudo i Roberto. Moim zdaniem wszyscy robili podobne rzeczy. Stary zarząd zawsze miał dobre rezultaty, sprzedawał zawsze wtedy kiedy należało to zrobić, kupował kiedy trzeba było kupić. Nowy zarząd... Piłka opiera się na wiedzy i kulturze. Szanowałem zarówno Moggiego, jak i Giraudo, dwóch wielkich znawców piłki. *Roberto Carlos: Treze być może zagra w Corinthians :Były obrońca Interu i Realu Madryt, Roberto Carlos w wywiadzie dla Lancenet ujawnił informacje rzekomo dotyczące przyszłości napastnika Starej Damy, Davida Trezeguet. Według Carlosa Francuz, którego kontrakt z turyńskim zespołem wygasa w 2011 roku chętnie zagrałby u boku Ronaldo w brazylijskim Corinthians: W zeszłym tygodniu rozmawiałem przez telefon z przyjacielem, który zna bardzo dobrze Trezeguet. Powiedział mi, że Treze jest gotowy, aby przejść do Corinthians. 120px|right *Adwokat Juve: Będziemy interweniować! :Cesare Zaccone, jeden z adwokatów Juventusu, wypowiedział się na temat ostatnich wydarzeń dotyczących procesu w sprawie afery Calciopoli. Zaccone był tym, który w lipcu 2006 stwierdził, że w obliczu istniejących dowodów Serie B i ujemne punkty byłyby całkiem niezłą opcją - nawiązując wówczas rzecz jasna do Juventusu. Teraz, kiedy pojawiły się nowe dowody, rzucające zupełnie inne światło na całą aferę, Zaccone stwierdził: Powiem szczerze, że te zapisy rozmów zaskoczyły i nas samych. Te kilka lat temu nie mieliśmy o nich bladego pojęcia. Nie były zawarte w materiałach, które mieliśmy do dyspozycji, przygotowując linię obrony. Następnie dodał: Musimy teraz poczekać i zobaczyć, co się stanie. Czy rozważamy możliwość apelacji o ponowne otwarcie akt sprawy? Jak najbardziej. Chcemy jednakowoż bardziej przyjrzeć się całej sprawie, bo być może nadal istnieją obszary zupełnie nieodkryte, które nam się przy tym bardzo przydadzą. *Zarząd na mercato :Juventus ogłasza ciszę (prasową), jednak jest to cisza, która tak naprawdę przysparza znacznego hałasu.. Po upadku w Udine wali się także strop kontaktów pomiędzy włodarzami klubu. Dokładniej rzecz ujmując - między Jean-Claude Blankiem i Johnem Elkannem. Nie nowiną jest stwierdzenie, że ewidentnie nie wszystko na linii kontaktów między tymi dwoma panami ma się dobrze. Blanc, po tym jak mecz z Atalantą oglądał w odosobnieniu, podczas ostatniego spotkania w ogóle się na stadionie nie zjawił. Zwiedził za to Wybrzeże Lazurowe - ot taki weekendowy wypad. Zdaje się, że to dość mocny sygnał. Sygnał słabości. Wszystko zaczęło się po słowach młodego Elkanna, który oskarżył piłkarzy i zarząd o skandalicznie niską determinację. I to na każdym poziomie. Cios poniżej pasa, który jednak najwyraźniej dotarł tylko do najwyżej postawionych w hierarchii klubu, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że po piłkarzach i trenerze reakcji widać nie było. Tak jak ani widu, ani słychu po Blanku, który zwiedzał w tym czasie wybrzeża Morza Śródziemnego. Reakcja na wskroś odwrotna do tej, jaką powinna prezentować osoba na jego stanowisku, podczas gdy przysłowiowa barka tonie coraz bardziej. Być może ta absencja stanowiła sygnał ze strony Francuza, jakoby owe zarzuty Elkanna nie przypadły mu do gustu. Bo o ile prawdą jest, że zarząd ten radzi sobie doskonale na poziomie menadżerskim, włączając projekt własnego stadionu, podwójnego sponsora, to jednak na polu wszystkiego, co tyczy się czystej gry nie można nazwać tych poczynań inaczej, niż totalną klapą. Od zwolnienia Ranieriego poczynając. Wygląda więc na to, że na kolejnym mercato wystawieni zostaną nie tylko zawodnicy, ale i członkowie zarządu. Wszak po każdej ciszy musi nadejść burza (zmian). 120px|right *W Juventusie dawno tak źle nie było :Sobotnie spotkanie z Udinese Calcio było dla Juventusu Turyn 19 kolejnym meczem, w którym Bianconeri stracili co najmniej jedną bramkę. Wcześniejszy rekord został ustanowiony w sezonie 1954/55, kiedy to golkiper Starej Damy wyciągał piłkę z siatki w osiemnastu starciach z rzędu. Juve doznało dwunastej porażki w tym sezonie Serie A. Gorzej było tylko w sezonie 1961/62, wówczas to ekipa ze stolicy Piemontu przegrała trzynaście meczów w lidze. W rundzie rewanżowej bieżących rozgrywek Stara Dama ugrała zaledwie piętnaście punktów. *Od jutra Bianconeri znów w Vinovo :Choć dzisiaj ekipa Juventusu ma jeszcze wolne, od jutra znów będzie pracować w Vinovo. Po południu piłkarze stawią się na terenie Juventus Center, by pod okiem Alberto Zaccheroniego zrealizować zaplanowany trening. Sesja ta rozpocznie serię treningów przed niedzielnym meczem ligowym z Cagliari. 120px|right *Juventus ogłasza ciszę prasową :Dzisiejszego wieczora nie doczekamy się wywiadów pomeczowych. Szefowie Juventusu podjęli decyzję o ogłoszeniu ciszy prasowej i nie udzielaniu wywiadów. Jedyną informacją, do jakiej dotarły media, jest ta, iż drużyna nadal przebywa w szatni z trenerem i szefostwem klubu. Na oficjalnej stronie internetowej Juve pojawił się krótki komunikat: Po porażce z Udinese zarząd, trener i piłkarze pragną przeprosić wszystkich kibiców i poinformować o tym, że ogłoszona zostaje cisza prasowa. *BetClick nowym sponsorem Juventusu :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował o tym, że przez dwa następne lata sponsorem klubu będzie firma bukmacherska BetClick UK Ltd. Kontrakt sponsorski został już podpisany przez obie strony. Od 1 lipca 2010 roku do 30 czerwca 2012 marka BetClic widnieć będzie na koszulkach Bianconerich podczas wszystkich rozgrywek, w jakich będzie uczestniczyć turyńska ekipa. Ważną informacją jest jednak ta, że umowa z BetClick została zawarta w kontekście tylko domowej koszulki Juventusu. Oznacza to, że marka BeClic będzie widniała tylko na trykotach w biało-czarne pasy. - Podjęliśmy taką decyzję w obliczu dosyć trudnej sytuacji ekonomicznej - tłumaczy Jean-Claude Blanc. - Chcieliśmy wybrać międzynarodowego partnera, którego nazwalibyśmy głównym sponsorem i którego marka widniałaby na domowych koszulkach Juventusu. Jest to pewien obraz naszej nowej strategii komercyjnej, opartej między innymi o podział praw pomiędzy jedną a drugą koszulką. To, co chcę podkreślić w tym momencie, to fakt, iż zawarliśmy pierwsze z dwóch porozumień dotyczących oficjalnego sponsoringu na najbliższe dwa lata. Strategia Juventusu polega więc na zwiększeniu dochodów ze sponsoringu trykotów drużyny. Szefowie klubu postanowili wdrożyć nowy format współpracy: dwie koszulki, dwaj partnerzy sponsorujący - ale w obu przypadkach mówimy o każdym turnieju, w którym Bianconeri będą brali udział. Jeśli więc grać będą w lidze czy w Champions League w domowych koszulkach - na przedzie widnieć będzie marka BetClic. Jeśli w Serie A przyjdzie im grać w trykocie wyjazdowym, to podobnie jak i w innych rozgrywkach logo będzie już inne. Jakie - czekamy na wieści w temacie drugiego sponsora. Kontrakt podpisany dzisiaj pomiędzy BetClick a Juventusem przewiduje wpływ do kasy turyńskiego klubu kwoty 16 milionów euro oraz potencjalnych dodatkowych pieniędzy w zależności od osiąganych przez drużynę wyników. 120px|right *32/38: Udinese-Juventus 3:0 :Kandydat do spadku z włoskiej Serie A Udinese Calcio pokonał na własnym boisku jeden z najbardziej zasłużonych włoskich zespołów Juventus Turyn aż 3:0 w meczu kończącym 32. serię gier na włoskich boiskach. Spotkanie w Udine rozpoczęło się fatalnie dla gości. Już w dziewiątej minucie pojedynku Alexis Alejandro Sanchez wyprowadził miejscowych na prowadzenie, pokonując Manningera uderzeniem z bliskiej odległości. W całej pierwszej połowie przewagę w posiadaniu piłki miał Juventus, jednak nie przekładało się to na stworzone sytuacje bramkowe i ta część gry zakończyła się skromnym prowadzeniem walczącego o utrzymanie Udinese, które po zwycięstwie Atalanty w popołudniowym spotkaniu musiało szukać punktów, bowiem jego przewaga nad strefą spadkową stopniała do jednego oczka. Druga połowa także nie rozpoczęła się najszczęśliwiej dla przyjezdnych. Wprawdzie przez pierwsze 20 minut gry od momentu wznowienia mogli mieć oni nadzieję na korzystny wynik, ale ta prysła po trafieniu Simone Pepe z 65. minuty, który uderzał tuż sprzed pola karnego rywali. Nie był to jednak koniec koszmaru Juventusu. W 77. minucie dzieła zniszczenia dopełnił najlepszy strzelec ligi Antonio Di Natale, który ustalił wynik meczu na 3:0. Udinese Calcio-Juventus Turyn 3:0 1:0 Sanchez 9 2:0 Pepe 65 3:0 Di Natale 77 Udinese: Handanovic - Ferronetti (80' Agyemang Badu), Zapata, Lukovic, Pasquale - Isla, Inler (48' Sammarco), Asamoah, Pepe - Sanchez, Di Natale (82' Floro Flores) Juventus: Manninger - Zebina, Legrottaglie, Cannavaro, De Ceglie - Camoranesi (66' Giovinco), Felipe Melo (87' Candreva), Sissoko, Marchisio - Del Piero (61' Iaquinta), Amauri Żółte kartki: Sanchez 11', Ferronetti 18', Lukovic 29', Pasquale 58' (Udinese) - Felipe Melo 20', Del Piero 55' (Juventus) Sędzia: Gianluca Rocchi *Moggi: A nie mówiłem? :W obliczu nowych informacji dotyczących procesu w sprawie afery Calciopoli wypowiedział się Luciano Moggi - człowiek, który znalazł się niegdyś w samym centrum wydarzeń związanych z tą sprawą. Udzielając wywiadu agencji ANSA Moggi powiedział: Sprawa jest prosta: albo wszyscy są niewinni, albo wszyscy podpadają pod paragraf. Osobiście obstawiam pierwszą opcję. Następnie dodał: Prawdopodobnie nikt nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Zachęcam teraz wszystkich do refleksji. Wielu nawet nie podejrzewało, że mogę mieć rację, mówiąc, że to głębsza sprawa. Fakty mówią jednak same za siebie. Zamierzam poczekać teraz spokojnie na stanowisko sądu w tej sprawie. Więcej komentować nie zamierzam, bo bym się zwyczajnie powtarzał. O tym, co teraz wypływa na wierzch, ja mówiłem już dawno temu. 120px|right *Zaccheroni przed meczem w Udine :Tegoroczna Wielkanoc będzie miała wyjątkowy wydźwięk dla trenera Starej Damy, Alberto Zaccheroniego. 32 kolejka Serie A stawia naprzeciwko siebie 'jego' Juventus oraz kawałek przeszłości Zaca - ekipę Udinese. Na Stadio Friuli poczynił on ogromne postępy w swojej karierze i nie ukrywa sympatii, jaką darzy tamtejszą ekipę oraz samo miasto. W Udine spędziłem trzy wspaniałe lata. To obustronne uznanie pomiędzy mną a tamtejszymi mieszkańcami, w połowie czuję się jednym z nich. Jutrzejszy mecz nie będzie dla mnie takim jak pozostałe. Wspomnienia wspomnieniami, ale to właśnie na terenie Udine przychodzi Juventusowi rozegrać jeden z siedmiu arcyważnych meczów - każdy równie istotny, każdy mogący stanowić krok milowy w walce o czwarte miejsce. W kolejce, kiedy wszyscy bezpośredni rywale zagrają na wyjeździe (Palermo w Katanii, Napoli w Rzymie z Lazio, a Sampdoria w Weronie), spotkanie Juventusu z pewnością nie należy do najłatwiejszych. Miejsce zajmowane obecnie w tabeli przez Udinese nie odpowiada jakości piłkarzy, jakich mają w składzie. Pochodzą oni z najlepszych klubów i znajdują się na liście życzeń wielu innych. Ponadto mają w szeregach Di Natale będącego obecnie królem strzelców ligi. My jednakże mamy potrzebę dobrego wyniku, jesteśmy już spóźnieni w tabeli i dlatego musimy nieco przyśpieszyć nasz pościg. Mecz na Stadio Friuli to nie tylko początek wielkiego sprintu, ale także pierwsze spotkanie w kwietniu - miesiącu, w którym Zaccheroni odnosił już sukcesy.. Prowadzonym przeze mnie zespołom często zdarzały się emocjonujące końcówki sezonów, ale bardzo ważna będzie tu kondycja wszystkich zawodników. W tym tygodniu mieliśmy dogodne okazje do pracy i oczekuję poprawy, starając się zachować tę ciągłość, która w niedzielę pozwoliła nam pokonać Atalantę. W chwili obecnej brakuje nam zrównoważenia. Strzelamy gole, ale jednocześnie je tracimy. Aspekt ten polepszy się wraz z czasem i wówczas, gdy uda nam się uzyskać więcej stabilności. *22 piłkarzy powołanych na Udinese :Alberto Zaccheroni powołał 22 piłkarzy na mecz z Udinese. W kadrze znaleźli się Iaquinta, Camoranesi, Salihamidzić i De Ceglie. W dalszym ciągu nie ma Buffona, Chimentiego, Caceresa, Chielliniego, Poulsena - nieobecny będzie także kontuzjowany Brazylijczyk Diego. :Poniżej pełna lista powołanych na meczu z Udinese: :Bramkarze: 13 Manninger, 41 Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: 5 Cannavaro, 6 Grosso, 15 Zebina, 21 Grygera, 29 De Ceglie, 33 Legrottaglie, 44 Piccolo :Pomocnicy: 4 Felipe Melo, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 16 Camoranesi, 20 Giovinco, 22 Sissoko, 26 Candreva, 39 Marrone :Napastnicy: 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 17 Trezeguet, 27 Paolucci Marzec *Moggi: A nie mówiłem? :W obliczu nowych informacji dotyczących procesu w sprawie afery Calciopoli wypowiedział się Luciano Moggi - człowiek, który znalazł się niegdyś w samym centrum wydarzeń związanych z tą sprawą. Udzielając wywiadu agencji ANSA Moggi powiedział: Sprawa jest prosta: albo wszyscy są niewinni, albo wszyscy podpadają pod paragraf. Osobiście obstawiam pierwszą opcję. Następnie dodał: Prawdopodobnie nikt nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Zachęcam teraz wszystkich do refleksji. Wielu nawet nie podejrzewało, że mogę mieć rację, mówiąc, że to głębsza sprawa. Fakty mówią jednak same za siebie. Zamierzam poczekać teraz spokojnie na stanowisko sądu w tej sprawie. Więcej komentować nie zamierzam, bo bym się zwyczajnie powtarzał. O tym, co teraz wypływa na wierzch, ja mówiłem już dawno temu. 120px|right *Zaccheroni przed meczem w Udine :Tegoroczna Wielkanoc będzie miała wyjątkowy wydźwięk dla trenera Starej Damy, Alberto Zaccheroniego. 32 kolejka Serie A stawia naprzeciwko siebie 'jego' Juventus oraz kawałek przeszłości Zaca - ekipę Udinese. Na Stadio Friuli poczynił on ogromne postępy w swojej karierze i nie ukrywa sympatii, jaką darzy tamtejszą ekipę oraz samo miasto. W Udine spędziłem trzy wspaniałe lata. To obustronne uznanie pomiędzy mną a tamtejszymi mieszkańcami, w połowie czuję się jednym z nich. Jutrzejszy mecz nie będzie dla mnie takim jak pozostałe. Wspomnienia wspomnieniami, ale to właśnie na terenie Udine przychodzi Juventusowi rozegrać jeden z siedmiu arcyważnych meczów - każdy równie istotny, każdy mogący stanowić krok milowy w walce o czwarte miejsce. W kolejce, kiedy wszyscy bezpośredni rywale zagrają na wyjeździe (Palermo w Katanii, Napoli w Rzymie z Lazio, a Sampdoria w Weronie), spotkanie Juventusu z pewnością nie należy do najłatwiejszych. Miejsce zajmowane obecnie w tabeli przez Udinese nie odpowiada jakości piłkarzy, jakich mają w składzie. Pochodzą oni z najlepszych klubów i znajdują się na liście życzeń wielu innych. Ponadto mają w szeregach Di Natale będącego obecnie królem strzelców ligi. My jednakże mamy potrzebę dobrego wyniku, jesteśmy już spóźnieni w tabeli i dlatego musimy nieco przyśpieszyć nasz pościg. Mecz na Stadio Friuli to nie tylko początek wielkiego sprintu, ale także pierwsze spotkanie w kwietniu - miesiącu, w którym Zaccheroni odnosił już sukcesy.. Prowadzonym przeze mnie zespołom często zdarzały się emocjonujące końcówki sezonów, ale bardzo ważna będzie tu kondycja wszystkich zawodników. W tym tygodniu mieliśmy dogodne okazje do pracy i oczekuję poprawy, starając się zachować tę ciągłość, która w niedzielę pozwoliła nam pokonać Atalantę. W chwili obecnej brakuje nam zrównoważenia. Strzelamy gole, ale jednocześnie je tracimy. Aspekt ten polepszy się wraz z czasem i wówczas, gdy uda nam się uzyskać więcej stabilności. *22 piłkarzy powołanych na Udinese :Alberto Zaccheroni powołał 22 piłkarzy na mecz z Udinese. W kadrze znaleźli się Iaquinta, Camoranesi, Salihamidzić i De Ceglie. W dalszym ciągu nie ma Buffona, Chimentiego, Caceresa, Chielliniego, Poulsena - nieobecny będzie także kontuzjowany Brazylijczyk Diego. :Poniżej pełna lista powołanych na meczu z Udinese: :Bramkarze: 13 Manninger, 41 Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: 5 Cannavaro, 6 Grosso, 15 Zebina, 21 Grygera, 29 De Ceglie, 33 Legrottaglie, 44 Piccolo :Pomocnicy: 4 Felipe Melo, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 16 Camoranesi, 20 Giovinco, 22 Sissoko, 26 Candreva, 39 Marrone :Napastnicy: 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 17 Trezeguet, 27 Paolucci 120px|right *Calciopoli ciąg dalszy! :Dzisiaj rano prokuratura w Napoli badała dowody Luciano Moggiego i jego reprezentantów, jakoby tajemnicze telefony do sędziów wykonywane były nie tylko przez działaczy Juve, Milanu, Fiorentiny i Lazio, ale również przez Massimo Morattiego z Interu! W związku z tą sprawą dla Juventus Channel wypowiedział się Alex Del Piero, a jego słowa dotyczyły odebranych Juventusowi tytułów mistrzowskich za sezony 2004/05 i 2005/06. - Utracone Scudetta? My wiemy i czujemy to, że one należą do nas. Mamy nadzieję, że zostaną nam zwrócone - powiedział kapitan Juve. *Trezeguet w Lyonie? :Wicedyrektor Juventusu Turyn pojawił się we wtorek na Stade Gerland na meczu Lyon-Bordeaux w ćwierćfinale Ligi Mistrzów. L'Equipe informuje, że przy okazji omówił z władzami OL kwestię transferu Davida Trezegueta do drużyny Les Gones. Roberto Bettega potwierdził, że był we wtorek w Lyonie. Oprócz obejrzenia meczu, spotkał się z przedstawicielami klubu z Rodanu by omówić sprawę przejścia byłego reprezentanta Francji do OL w najbliższym, letnim okienku transferowym. Agent francuskiego piłkarza, Antonio Calidendo, powiedział, że transfer jego zawodnika jest możliwy. - Wszystko jest możliwe, ale być może będziemy mieli więcej ofert tego lata. Musimy wszystko przemyśleć - wyjaśnił Włoch. Spekuluje się również, że do włoskiego klubu mogliby przejść Mathieu Chalme (Bordeaux) i Michel Bastos (Lyon). Z kolei w drugą stronę - z Juve do OL - mogło by dojść do transferu reprezentanta Włoch, Mauro Camoranesiego. 120px|right *Atletico chce przeceny na Tiago :Jak się okazuje, nie wiadomo do końca czy Portugalczyk Tiago zostanie na zawsze w Atletico Madryt. Klub ze stolicy Hiszpanii chce obniżki za pomocnika Juventusu, który odszedł na zasadzie wypożyczenia tej zimy. Bianconeri chcą za Tiago 8,5 mln euro. Sam Tiago wypowiedział się w której drużynie chciałby grać. - Atletico Madryt to wyjątkowy klub i nie chcę wracać do Włoch. Oczywiście mój kontrakt z Juventusem obowiązuje przez dwa kolejne lata, więc sam nie mogę podjąć decyzji. *Niebawem nazwisko nowego trenera? :Alberto Zaccheroni, Cesare Prandelli, Rafa Benitez, a teraz jeszcze Laurent Blanc. Jeśli wierzyć mediom, niebawem poznamy nazwisko nowego trenera Juventusu. Jeśli wierzyć szefostwu Juve - dowiemy się o tym dopiero latem. Prandelli oznajmił wczoraj za pośrednictwem oficjalnych kanałów medialnych Fiorentiny, że zostaje we Florencji. Pierwszą alternatywą Włocha jest dla Juventusu Benitez, który miałby razem z ósemką swoich współpracowników przeprowadzić się z Anglii do Włoch. Wczoraj wieczorem Roberto Bettega udał się z kolei na mecz Lyonu z Bordeaux, by obserwować pracę Laurenta Blanka oraz później osobiście się z nim spotkać. Choć nazwisko nowego trenera to jeszcze nic pewnego, wiadomo, że Bianconerim się śpieszy. Według raportów w ciągu 15-stu najbliższych dni mają podjąć w swoim gronie decyzję, kto będzie prowadził pierwszą drużynę w przyszłym sezonie. Pozostaje pytanie - jak szybko informacja ta przecieknie do prasy. 120px|right *Przełom w śledztwie w/s Calciopoli! :Nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji przybrało niekończące się, wydawać by się mogło, dochodzenie w sprawie afery Calciopoli. Jak podaje dzisiaj prasa włoska, znaleziono dowody na to, iż z byłym desygnującym sędziów na spotkania Serie A Paolo Bergamo kontaktowali się szefowie Interu. Na przedostatnim posiedzeniu w sprawie Calciopoli przedstawiono zapisy rozmów telefonicznych, jakie odbyły się pomiędzy Paolo Bergamo - człowiekiem, który za czasów afery Calciopoli desygnował sędziów na spotkania ligowe - a jego ówczesną asystentką, Marią Grazią Fazi, będącą jednocześnie sekretarką Włoskiego Związku Sędziowskiego. W rozmowach tych Bergamo mówił Fazi o kolacji, na jaką umówiony jest z Giacinto Facchettim - pełniącym wówczas obowiązki prezydenta Interu. Doszło do niej 5 stycznia 2005 roku, w przeddzień meczu z Livorno, który Nerazzurri wygrali 2:0 na wyjeździe. Przed spotkaniem obaj panowie rozmawiali kilka razy ze sobą przez telefon. Podpułkownik Attilio Auricchio, główna postać w dochodzeniu w sprawie Calciopoli, oraz Giuseppe Narducci, zeznali, iż nie orientują się w przyczynach, dla których właśnie "tamte" rozmowy telefoniczne nie zostały wzięte pod uwagę w całym dochodzeniu i wytłumaczyli to prawdopodobnym "przeoczeniem". Dziś więc możemy zaryzykować i powiedzieć o czymś, co nazwać należy "przełomem". Adwokaci reprezentujący obronę dotarli do rozmów, jakie odbyły się pomiędzy Bergamo a Morattim oraz do innych, do jakich doszło między tym pierwszym a Facchettim, który jednak - jak zeznaje sam Bergamo - dzwonił do niego minimum dwa razy w tygodniu. Moratti z kolei kontaktował się z Bergamo w okresie od listopada do maja, narzekając na pracę sędziów przydzielanych na mecze Interu. To jednak nie wszystko: na liście dowodowej widnieją też raporty z kontaktów Adriano Gallianiego, ówczesnego prezydenta Lega, i Pierluigim Pairetto, byłym desygnującym sędziów u boku Bergamo. Rozmowy telefoniczne między tymi panami nie zostały jednak jeszcze oficjalnie przesłuchane. To wydaje się akurat bardziej zrozumiałe, jeśli spojrzy się na liczbę wspomnianych połączeń: 51 tysięcy! Dochodzący prawdy w całej sprawie Calciopoli nie mogą się doczekać wyników śledztwa w nowej odsłonie afery. Okazuje się, że choć kurz po jej wybuchu powoli opadł, to nadal wiele pytań pozostaje bez odpowiedzi. Proces wydaje się wchodzić w decydującą fazę. Attilo "Nie Pamiętam" Auricchio, prowadzący śledztwo, został przyciśnięty do muru przez adwokatów reprezentujących interesy Massimo De Santisa (byłego sędziego), Paolo Bergamo (byłego desygnującego sędziów), Adrei i Diego Della Valle oraz Sandro Mencucciego (właścicieli i szefów Fiorentiny) oraz Mariano Fabianiego (byłego dyrektora sportowego Messiny). Co ciekawe, Auricchio i reszta oskarżycieli wymijająco odpowiada na zarzuty dotyczące tych "uchybień" w śledztwie, skupiając się jedynie na Juventusie. Następne posiedzenie odbędzie się 13 kwietnia. Sędzia Teresa Casoria nie po raz pierwszy straciła cierpliwość do tego, co po raz kolejny wydarzyło się w trakcie śledztwa. W ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni śledczy mają przyjrzeć się rozmowom między Bergamo a Morattim i Facchettim oraz między Gallianim i Pairetto. 120px|right *Kolejny trening Bianconerich :Juventus przygotowuje się do sobotniego meczu z Udinese. Dzisiaj rano Bianconeri wybiegli na boisko w Vinovo, by wziąć udział w kolejnej w tym tygodniu sesji treningowej. Zaccheroni ma nadzieję, że do soboty wyzdrowieją przynajmniej niektórzy kontuzjowani. Del Piero i Trezeguet ćwiczyli dzisiaj na sali gimnastycznej. Już wczoraj do grupy dołączył Hasan Salihamidzić. Pozostali leczący urazy realizują indywidualny tok treningów, pracując zarówno na sali gimnastycznej, jak i na murawie. Niebawem lekarze wezwą na badania kontrolne Gianluigiego Buffona. Gigi raczej jednak z Udinese nie zagra. Przez tydzień z gry wyłączony jest Brazylijczyk Diego, nie pracuje też Giorgio Chiellini. Iaquinta również nie ma się najlepiej. Kondycja wszystkich trzech również zostanie zweryfikowana w ciągu najbliższych dni. *Włoska prasa: Rodriguez wykupiony przez Juve :Według włoskiej prasy władzom Juventusu udało się osiągnąć porozumienie w sprawie transferu pomocnika Banfield - Jamesa Rodrigueza. Według prasy Stara Dama wygrała wyścig z Udinese i Genoą. Prawdopodobnie Bianconeri zapłacą za niego około 6-8 mln euro, a z racji faktu, że nie posiada on europejskiego obywatelstwa, pierwszy sezon spędzi zapewne na wypożyczeniu do Bari. 120px|right *Trapattoni odrzucił ofertę Juventusu :Giovanni Trapattoni otrzymał ofertę poprowadzenia Juventusu Turyn, zanim zgodę na to zdążył wyrazić Alberto Zaccherroni. Włoch wyjaśnił jednak, dlaczego nie zdecydował się na podjęcie pracy w Juve. - Otrzymałem ofertę poprowadzenia Juventusu, ale ją odrzuciłem. Zrobiłem tak, ponieważ nie byłbym poważny mając pracować równocześnie z reprezentacją Irlandii i z klubem - powiedział. Przypomnijmy, że Trap w przeszłości dwukrotnie prowadził Bianconerich. *Mancini kuszony przez Juventus :Działacze Juventusu Turyn wciąż są na etapie poszukiwania szkoleniowca, który poprowadzi drużynę w nowym sezonie. Jednym z kandydatów zdaje się być Roberto Mancini, który według dziennika La Stampa poważnie zastanawia się nad możliwością powrotu do Serie A. Włoski szkoleniowiec pracuje obecnie w Manchesterze City, ale... jego obecna umowa wygasa latem i zostanie przedłużona o trzy lata, jeśli prowadzony przez niego zespół zajmie miejsce w czołowej czwórce Premier League. Sam zainteresowany optuje ponoć za powrotem do ojczyzny. Z doniesień La Stampa wynika, że już w grudniu Mancini miał powiedzieć tak działaczom Starej Damy. Włoskie media już spekulują, że w przypadku angażu Manciniego przez Juventus, na Wyspy Brytyjskie może wrócić Jose Mourinho, który we wtorek wyjawił, że tęskni za angielskim futbolem i nie jest do końca szczęśliwy we Włoszech. Portugalczyk miałby właśnie zająć miejsce Manciniego w Manchesterze City. Oprócz Manciniego, szansę na objęcie posady trenera Juventusu ma także Laurent Blanc, obecnie szkoleniowiec Girondins Bordeaux. 120px|right *Bettega zawieszony do 20 kwietnia :Jak informuje na swojej oficjalnej stronie Juventus, Roberto Bettega został decyzją sądu sportowego zawieszony do dnia 20 kwietnia. Wszystko z uwagi na "wydarzenia, które rozegrały się w trakcie meczu z Atalantą". Ściślej rzecz ujmując: za śmiałe epitety pod adresem sędziego. Juventus nie podjął jeszcze oficjalnej decyzji dotyczącej odwołania od wyroku sądu sportowego. *Legrottaglie: Zebina to człowiek z klasą! :Obrońca Juventusu, Nicola Legrottaglie, uważa, że Jonathan Zebina zachował się bardzo na poziomie w momencie, kiedy został uderzony przez jednego z (pseudo?)kibiców Juventusu w trakcie wsiadania do autokaru wiozącego piłkarzy na Stadio Olimpico. W trakcie wizyty na Uniwersytecie w Turynie Legro przyznał: Zebina zachował się jak prawdziwy facet i pokazał, co to znaczy być człowiekiem na poziomie. Włoch mówił o tym, że Jonathan Zebina nie odwzajemnił się pięknym za nadobne, co więcej, nawet nie powiedział nic w kierunku wspomnianego kibica - jedynie znacząco odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Jeśli z kimś jest coś nie tak, to na pewno nie z Jonathanem, on jest bardzo spokojnym człowiekiem, co pokazał choćby w tej sytuacji - kontynuuje Legrottaglie. Moim zdaniem jednak lepiej nie nagłaśniać takich incydentów - lepiej nie dawać pożywki tym, którzy takim zachowaniem chcą zabłyszczeć w mediach. Na temat rasizmu Legrottaglie ma bardzo sprecyzowane poglądy. Trzeba z nim walczyć i to stanowczo - przyznał. Jeśli chcemy rozwiązywać problemy, musimy zacząć od nastawienia i podejścia do pewnych spraw. Rasizm objawia się nie tylko w świecie futbolu i nie dotyczy jedynie koloru czyjejś skóry. Na koniec dodał: To, co wydarzyło się w trakcie meczu, przed nim i po nim jest o tyle smutne, że przyglądało się temu wiele dzieci, którzy przyszli z rodzicami obejrzeć mecz. Starsi koledzy pozwalali im oglądać takie a nie inne rzeczy - zastanówmy się nad tym, jak sami wychowujemy dzisiejszą młodzież. 120px|right *Diego prawie zdrowy, Chiellini z kontuzją :Mamy dobrą i złą wiadomość. Od której zacząć?... Dobra: uraz, którego doznał Brazylijczyk Diego, okazał się niezbyt groźny i już wkrótce piłkarz wróci do gry. Zła? Kontuzji doznał po raz kolejny Giorgio Chiellini . W przypadku Diego badania wykazały, że to, co miało być poważną kontuzją mięśnia czworogłowego prawego uda, jest tylko tak zwanym "zmęczeniem materiału". Odrobinę odpoczynku i piłkarz wróci do pełni sił. Gorzej jest z Chiellinim - mięsień dwugłowy lewego uda nie wygląda najlepiej. Na razie nie wiadomo, przez jak długi czas Chiellini będzie musiał odpoczywać od gry. W ciągu najbliższych dni Włoch przejdzie szczegółowe badania lekarskie. *Kontuzja Diego :Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn Diego niedzielne zwycięstwo nad Atalantą Bergamo okupił kontuzją uda. Brazylijczyk jeszcze w trakcie pierwszej połowy był zmuszony opuścić boisko. - Jestem szczęśliwy z tego zwycięstwa, ale przepraszam, że nie byłem na boisku do końca. Czułem ból w mięśniu przywodziciela prawego uda, nie wiem dlaczego. Badania medyczne pokażą, gdzie jest problem - powiedział Diego. 120px|right *Felipe Melo: Musiałem przeprosić kibiców :Po wczorajszym meczu na antenie Juventus Channel wypowiedział się strzelec drugiej bramki dla Juventusu - Felipe Melo. Oto co powiedział przed kamerami: - To mój pierwszy gol strzelony w Turynie, do tego bardzo ważny, zwłaszcza po tym, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Dla mnie i dla mojej rodziny to na pewno powód do ogromnej radości. Dostałem już masę sms-ów z gratulacjami. Teraz musimy podobny wynik osiągnąć w meczu z Udinese. Melo zapytany o to komu dedykuje swoją bramkę powiedział: - Na pewno Bogu i mojej rodzinie: mojej żonie, córeczce - która z resztą po raz pierwszy przyszła na stadion oglądać w akcji tatę. Nawiązując do sposobu, w jaki cieszył się po strzelonym golu, przyznał: - Przeprosiłem, bo wydaje mi się, że prawdziwy mistrz wie, kiedy przyznać się do błędu. Tym razem błąd popełniłem ja - wówczas, kiedy niezbyt ładnie zachowałem się w stosunku do kibiców. Drużyna bardzo potrzebuje ich wsparcia zwłaszcza w tak trudnych momentach. Przepraszam, zachowałem się źle - muszę pracować więcej i ciężej. Gola dedykuję więc również naszym kibicom, bo wiem, że mimo wszystko cieszą się z tego zwycięstwa. Musiałem to zrobić - dla nich. *31/38: Juventus-Atalanta 2:1 :Zespół Alberto Zaccheroniego pokonał znajdującą się w strefie spadkowej Atalantę 2:1. Gola na wagę trzech punktów zdobył w 82 minucie Brazylijczyk Felipe Melo. Wcześniej bramkę dla Bianconerich strzelił Alessandro Del Piero, a honorowe trafienie dla gości zaliczył Nicola Amoruso. Już w ósmej minucie Bianconeri mogli wyjść na prowadzenie za sprawą Davida Trezeguet. Francuz wykorzystał dośrodkowanie z rzutu wolnego i wbił piłkę do siatki, był jednak na spalonym co odgwizdał sędzia. W odpowiedzi Simone Tiribocchi uderzył z woleja, jednak doskonale w tej sytuacji zachował się Alexander Manninger. Chwilę później natomiast gola na 1:0 zdobył Alessandro Del Piero. Il Capitano przymierzył wspaniale z rzutu wolnego i piłka poszybowała w okienko bramki gości. Kilka minut po tym z boiska z kontuzją zejść musiał Diego. W jego miejsce, ledwie co wyleczony, Sebastian Giovinco. Kiedy wydawało się już, że przerwę zawodnicy Alberto Zaccheroniego spędzą z prowadzeniem, gola wyrównującego zdobył Nicola Amoruso. Doświadczony napastnik wykorzystał dobre podanie Simone Padoina i moment nie uwagi obrońców Starej Damy. W 50 minucie Atalanta mogła prowadzić. Simone Padoin uderzył, piłka odbiła się od obrońcy i poleciała minimalnie nad poprzeczką bramki La Vecchia Signora. Sebastian Giovinco mógł zdobyć bramkę na wagę trzech punktów, ale jego uderzenie zza pola karnego, po podaniu Momo Sissoko, ostatecznie minęło słupek bramki gości w bliskiej odległości, nie czyniąc jednak większych szkód. Wcześniej Bianconeri podchodzili pod pole karne Atalanty raz po raz, brakowało jednak ostatniego podania, czy też wykończenia. Męki Starej Damy zakończył Felipe Melo, który w 82 minucie zdobył zwycięską bramkę. Brazylijczyk wyskoczył w polu karnym najwyżej i uderzeniem głową, po długim słupku, pokonał bramkarza gości. Zapewnił tym samym zresztą trzy punkty Juventusowi, gdyż do końca meczu wynik nie uległ już zmianie. :Juventus Turyn-Atalanta Bergamo 2:1 :1:0 Del Piero 30 :1:1 Amoruso 45+1 :2:1 Felipe Melo 82 :Juventus: Manninger - Zebina, Legrottaglie, Cannavaro, Grosso - Candreva (58' Felipe Melo), Marchisio, Sissoko - Diego (35' Giovinco) - Del Piero, Trezeguet (71' Amauri) :Atalanta: Consigli - Garics, Bianco, Manfredini, Peluso (84' Volpi) - Ferreira (90' Ceravolo), Padoin, De Ascentis, Valdes - Amoruso, Tiribocchi :Żółte kartki: Zebina 39', Giovinco 90+2' (Juventus) - De Ascentis 29', Peluso 60' (Atalanta) :Sędzia: Andrea Gervasoni 120px|right *'Hibernacja' kibiców? :Gdy na biało-czarnym Titanicu leczy się rany, a na boiskach w Vinovo odczuwa pogrzebowy klimat cmentarzyska, część kibiców zdecydowała się zapaść w swego rodzaju sen i dezaktywować wspieranie drużyny do końca obecnego sezonu. Mimo że do zakończenia rozgrywek już coraz mniej czasu i emocje powinny być coraz większe, to jednak część tifosich postanowiła przebudzić się dopiero na nadchodzące Mistrzostwa Świata i ewentualnie na kolejny sezon. Nadzieje są oczywiście takie, aby we wrześniu ujrzeć nowego ducha, nowy projekt (w prawdziwym tego słowa znaczeniu) i zmotywowanych zawodników. Jak uważa spora część sympatyków Juve - lepiej 'hibernować' swoją pasję, aniżeli tracić energię na i tak bezproduktywne protesty. Tymczasem ubiegłej nocy ci z kibiców, którzy w stan hibernacji jeszcze nie zapadli i którym uprzykrzanie życia zarządowi się jeszcze nie znudziło, zjawili się pod siedzibą w Turynie, aby zostawić tam tym razem nie transparenty, a.. ulotki. Wstyd, zarząd wypad, Nigdy tak nisko w ciągu 113 lat historii - czytamy na wydrukowanym materiale. *Powołania na Atalantę :Juventus Turyn zagra w konfrontacji z Atalantą Bergamo już z Mohamedem Sissoko w składzie. Reprezentant Mali w ostatniej kolejce pauzował za nadmiar żółtych kartek. Do gry nadal nie powraca Gianluigi Buffon, a ponadto na boisku zabraknie: Vincenzo Iaquinty, Martina Caceresa, Paolo De Ceglie, Hasana Salihamidzicia, Antonio Chimentiego i zdyskwalifikowanego Mauro Camoranesiego. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych. :Bramkarze: Manninger, Pinsoglio, Piccolo :Obrońcy: Cannavaro, Grosso, Zebina, Grygera, Legrottaglie, Alcibiade :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Marchisio, Giovinco, Sissoko, Candreva, Diego, Marrone :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Amauri, Trezeguet, Paolucci 120px|right *Prandelli: Słowa Della Valle jak zwolnienie :Ostatnie słowa prezydenta Fiorentiny Diego Della Valle bardzo zasmuciły trenera zespołu Cesare Prandellego. Jest mi bardzo przykro, to brzmi jak zwolnienie. Wszystko dotyczy publicznego apelu właściciela Violi, aby szkoleniowiec jasno zadeklarował, że nie przeniesie się latem do Juventus Takie decyzje podejmuję podczas przedłużania kontraktu. Oczywiście chciałbym zostać we Florencji, gdzie mam jeszcze dużo do zrobienia, ale czy są tutaj odpowiednie warunki? A może nasze cele uległy zmianie? Wolałbym, abyśmy w pewnych sprawach mieli całkowitą jasność - póki co skupiam się na zwycięstwie z Udinese, a potem z Parmą. Powtórzę, że bardzo mi smutno z powodu takich komentarzy, choć nie wpływają one na mój stosunek do klubu. Ale czytając je uważnie, brzmią one jak moje zwolnienie, dlatego chciałbym wiedzieć, czy wciąż jest wola współpracy, czy to wyzwanie dla mnie. Ale jeśli ma się okazać, że mam tylko uszanować mój kontrakt, który obowiązuje jeszcze rok, to wolałbym, abyśmy już teraz mieli jasność co do pewnych spraw. Jeżeli klub przeradza się w twierdzę, to mogę byś zmuszony rozejrzeć się za nowym miejscem pracy. *Elkann zawiedziony :Przy okazji spotkania akcjonariuszy Fiata John Elkann w kilku słowach skomentował obecną sytuację Juventusu. Jako kibic jestem bardzo zasmucony, rozczarowany i wściekły. Czego brakuje tej drużynie? Determinacji i to pod każdym względem. Należy na tę sytuację zareagować, zwłaszcza w przyszłym roku, kiedy to jesteśmy zobowiązani do zbudowania zespołu o wiele silniejszego od obecnego. Tymczasem klasyfikacja Serie A jest alarmująca. Ostatnim zwycięstwem Napoli zrównało się z Juventusem ilością punktów. Przed Starą Damą znajdują się Palermo i Sampdoria, mające na kontach odpowiednio o trzy i o dwa oczka więcej. Na swoich plecach natomiast podopieczni Zaca mogą czuć już coraz wyraźniej oddech Napoli, Genoi i Bari. Kalendarz rozgrywek dla Juve także może zatrwożyć niejednego kibica. Dwa wyjazdowe mecze w Mediolanie, jeden w Udine, jeden w Katanii - oto co między innymi czeka nas w przeciągu najbliższych ośmiu tygodni. Nie można liczyć przy tym na to, że na własnym obiekcie mecze z Parmą albo Cagliari pójdą jak po maśle. Ci, którzy mieli takową nadzieję, powinni przypomnieć sobie niedawny mecz ze Sieną, która pokazała, że nie każde domowe spotkanie oznacza przewagę dla gospodarza. 120px|right *Platini: Juventus żył złudzeniami :Prezydent UEFA, Michael Platini stwierdził, że Juventus dał się nieco ponieść złudzeniom, jeżeli chodzi o chrapkę na Scudetto tak świeżo po Calciopoli. Jak zapewne każdy pamięta, Bianconeri zostali zdegradowani do Serie B, gdzie po natychmiastowym powrocie, zajęli w Serie A najpierw trzecią, a później drugą pozycję. Niestety ostatnia przegrana kontynuuje jeden z najgorszych okresów Juventusu w całej historii. W podobnej sytuacji Stara Dama znalazła się tylko w sezonach 1956-57, oraz 1962-62. W wywiadzie udzielonym dla La Gazzetta dello Sport, Platini został poproszony o skomentowanie aktualnych wydarzeń. Wszystko zaczęło się od Serie B. Juventus słusznie przyjął wyrok i później natychmiast powrócił, co spowodowało, że wielu nabrało pewnych złudzeń. Teraz jednak cierpią. Juventus posiada ambicje wielkiego klubu, ale niestety brakuje jakości. Wystartowali z zespołem, który był słabszy niż ten z 2006 roku. Na długo przed aktualnym kryzysem powiedziałem Blancowi: 'kiedy coś pójdzie nie tak, będziesz cierpiał i nie będzie nikogo, kto Cię ochroni.' Znając rodzinę, wierzę że poczekają do końca sezonu, aby rozpocząć wszystko od nowa. Rozmawiałem ostatnio z Marco Tardellim. Nie gadaliśmy o Juve. Wiem jednak, że Marco, razem z Brio i Gentile, gracze, którzy stworzyli historię tego klubu, chcieliby powrócić. *Poulsen - 2-3 tygodnie pauzy :Po tym jak wczorajszego wieczora był zmuszony do opuszczenia boiska po kilku minutach gry dzisiejszego ranka Christian Poulsen został poddany testom medycznym. Jak się okazało, sytuacja nie jest aż tak tragiczna - kontuzji uległa lewa kość strzałkowa Duńczyka. Z pewnością piłkarz nie zagra w meczu z Atalantą, mówi się o przerwie mającej potrwać około 2-3 tygodni. Na dniach powinny zostać ocenione także stany Vincenzo Iaquinty i Hasana Salihamidzica. Pierwszy z nich zmaga się z problemami mięśnia czworogłowego uda, podczas gdy Bośniak uskarża się na bóle w tylnej części lewego uda. W czasie, gdy Poulsen przechodził badania lekarskie, reszta zespołu, który powrócił z południa Włoch do Turynu, odbyła sesję treningową w Vinovo. Z mniejszym obciążeniem pracowali piłkarze, którzy wystąpili we wczorajszym meczu. Kolejny i zarazem ostatni przed niedzielą trening obędzie się jutro o godzinie 16. Myśląc o ustawieniu środka pola Zac z pewnością nie może brać pod uwagę Mauro Camoranesiego, którego absencja jest spowodowana zawieszeniem za kartki. 120px|right *Blanc po meczu :Dokładnie tydzień po odpadnięciu z Ligi Europy przychodzi nam zmierzyć się z kolejną porażką, tym razem w Neapolu. Serce ściska się szczególnie na myśl o drugiej połowie, w której Juventus stracił całkowicie kontakt z rzeczywistością. Prezydent klubu, Jean Claude Blanc, za usatysfakcjonowanego uchodzić raczej nie może, jednak stara się spoglądać wciąż przed siebie. To był trudny wieczór, a szkoda, bo straciliśmy szansę polepszenia naszej sytuacji. Rozegraliśmy tylko jedną połowę i po przerwie drużyna powróciła na boisko z nastawieniem i mentalnością, jakich oczekiwaliśmy od niej najmniej. Nie szukamy wymówek, jeśli nie ma odpowiedniej motywacji, trudno jest osiągnąć dobre wyniki. W tym momencie należy tylko wyzbyć się swojej dumy i skupić na pozostałych ośmiu meczach. Klasyfikacja w tabeli mówi nam, że wszystko jest jeszcze możliwe, jednakże musimy dać z siebie to, co mamy, aby pokazać postawę zupełnie odmienną od tej z czwartkowego spotkania. Blanc przyznał także, że wina za tak nieszczęsny sezon nie leży tylko po stronie piłkarzy. Oczywiście nie obwiniajmy tylko zawodników, jeśli coś idzie nie tak, cała grupa musi się postarać, aby to zmienić - od boiska poczynając, poprzez sztab szkoleniowy, aż do zarządu. Jeśli Juve nie mierzyłoby w kwalifikację do Ligi Mistrzów, nasza strategia byłaby taka sama. Zarząd jest silny, poziom zarządzania pozwala nam na stawienie czoła takim okolicznościom. Kibice są jednak w stanie gotowości - na niedzielę zapowiedziano kolejny protest. Myślę, że jedyną strategią wobec nich jest wzorowa postawa na boisku. Wiemy wszyscy, że liczy się tylko rezultat meczu, a zatem jedyną możliwą odpowiedzią dla naszych tifosich jest zwycięstwo i większe skupienie podczas gry, niż to miało miejsce w Neapolu. *Zaccheroni załamany :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Alberto Zaccheroni po przegranym 1:3 spotkaniu z Napoli stwierdził, że powodem porażki jego drużyny była słaba gra w defensywie. - W naszej postawie w drugiej połowie nie można znaleźć niczego pozytywnego - stwierdził Zaccheroni. Po pierwszej części meczu Juventus prowadził 1:0. Po przerwie do ataku ruszyli jednak gospodarze tego meczu, którzy zdobyli trzy gole i zapisali na swoje konto ważne trzy punkty. - Szczerze mówiąc, po obejrzeniu pierwszej połowy, nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić takiej zmiany po przerwie. Nie potrafiliśmy utrzymać właściwego rytmu. Przyczyniły się do tego także kontuzje kluczowych zawodników - powiedział Zaccheroni. - Musimy wyleczyć kontuzjowanych zawodników, których nam brakuje właśnie w tym trudnym momencie - dodał. 120px|right *30/38: Napoli-Juventus 3:1 :Po dość ciekawym spotkaniu, na zakończenie 30 kolejki Serie A SSC Napoli pokonało Juventus Turyn 3:1 i awansowało na szóste miejsce w tabeli, spychając tym samym Starą Damę lokatę niżej. Po pierwszej połowie prowadzili Bianconeri, po golu Giorgio Chielliniego, jednak w drugiej odsłonie istnieli tylko Neapolitańczycy, dla których bramki zdobywali Hamsik, Quagliarella i Lavezzi. Mecz idealnie rozpoczął się dla gości z Turynu. Już w siódmej minucie gola na 1:0 zdobył Giorgio Chiellini. Z prawej strony dośrodkował Mauro Camoranesi, lot piłki przedłużył kapitan Bianconerich Alessandro Del Piero, a defensor Starej Damy zgubił krycie Paolo Cannavaro i z bliskiej odległości wpakował piłkę głową do siatki. Chwilę później nadeszła wymuszona zmiana w szeregach Juventusu. Urazu doznał defensywny pomocnik Christian Poulsen. W jego miejsce na murawie zameldował się młody Antonio Candreva. Pierwszy dobry strzał ze strony gospodarzy miał miejsce w 23 minucie. Wtedy to zza pola karnego uderzył Ezequiel Lavezzi, piłkę jednak bez większych kłopotów wyłapał, powracający po kontuzji, Alexander Manninger. W 33 minucie dobrą sytuację na podwyższenie wyniku zmarnował Jonathan Zebina, który zagrał zbyt egoistycznie - piłka po jego strzale minęła bramkę Napoli. Choć do pierwszej połowy doliczono aż trzy minuty, to wynik nie uległ już zmianie i po 45 minutach Juventus prowadził w Neapolu 1:0. Tuż po wznowieniu gry wyśmienitą okazję do wyrównania miało Napoli. W polu karnym pociągany za koszulkę przez Zebinę był Fabio Quagliarella i arbiter bez wahania wskazał na jedenastkę. Rzut karny wykonywał Marek Hamsik, jednak młody gwiazdor Neapolitańczyków nie wytrzymał odpowiedzialności i trafił w poprzeczkę. W dalszym ciągu mieliśmy więc jednobramkowe prowadzenie gości. Wydawało się, że Napoli podłamie się nie wykorzystaniem takiej okazji, jednak to tylko podrażniło ambicje drużyny Waltera Mazzarriego. W roli głównej Marek Hamsik, jednak Słowak tym razem został pozytywnym bohaterem tej akcji - zdobył bowiem wyrównującego gola. Piłkę w pole karne posłał Quagliarella, a pomocnik głową pokonał Manningera. Zdobyta bramka wyraźnie dodała skrzydeł Azzurrim - kilkadziesiąt sekund po wyrównaniu doskonałą sytuację miał Maggio. Piłkarz uderzył mocno, a zasłonięty Manninger ledwie sparował futbolówkę na rzut rożny. Swoją szansę miał również Pazienza ale i tym razem szczęście po stronie Bianconerich - piłka minęła słupek. Cristiano Maggio miał w spotkaniu jeszcze jedną sytuację, ale najwyraźniej to nie był jego dzień, gdyż piłka po jego główce minęła poprzeczkę bramki Juve nie czyniąc żadnych szkód. W końcu otrząsnęła się Stara Dama. Candreva zagrał w 65 minucie do Del Piero, a ten po krótkim dryblingu uderzył na bramkę - niestety dla tifosich Juve bardzo słabo. Chwilę później mogło się wydawać, że Alberto Zaccheroni zamierza już bronić wyniku, kiedy za legendę, Del Piero na boisku pojawił się czeski obrońca, Zdenek Grygera. Zachowawcza postawa zemściła się w 72 minucie, kiedy to na 2:1 dla Napoli podwyższył Fabio Quagliarella. Snajper wykorzystał dokładne dogranie Marka Hamsika i stadion w Neapolu wybuchł radością po raz drugi. Obraz zniszczenia zwieńczył w końcówce Ezequiel Lavezzi i trzy punkty zostały w Neapolu. Podopieczni Waltera Mazzarriego dzięki zwycięstwu zrównali się punktami ze Starą Damą i wciąż będą się liczyć w walce o europejskie puchary. :SSC Napoli-Juventus Turyn 3:1 :0:1 Chiellini 7 :1:1 Hamsik 51 :2:1 Quagliarella 72 :3:1 Lavezzi 88 :Napoli: De Sanctis - Grava, Cannavaro P., Campagnaro - Maggio, Pazienza, Gargano, Zuniga (90' Rinaudo) - Hamsik (82' Cigarini), Quagliarella - Lavezzi (90+1' Denis) :Juventus: Manninger - Zebina, Cannavaro F., Chiellini, Grosso - Camoranesi (62' Diego), Felipe Melo, Poulsen (9' Candreva), Marchisio - Del Piero (66' Grygera), Amauri :Żółte kartki: Grava 12', Lavezzi 90' (Napoli) - Del Piero 19', Camoranesi 24', Zebina 47' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Nicola Rizzoli *Tragedia w rodzinie Momo Sissoko :W jutrzejszym meczu z Napoli nie weźmie udziału Momo Sissoko, który - jak już informowaliśmy - poleciał z żoną do Paryża w pilnych sprawach rodzinnych. Juventus oficjalnie poinformował jedynie o tym, że Malijczyk i jego żona muszą stawić czoła tragedii w rodzinie. Dzisiejsze wydanie La Gazzetta dello Sport odsłania jednak szczegóły sprawy państwa Sissoko. Okazuje się, że żona Momo w ciągu godziny straciła oboje rodziców. To, co z początku wydawało się tragicznym wypadkiem, okazało się faktycznie rodzinną tragedią. Najpierw teść Momo - ojciec jego żony - zmarł na atak serca, następnie w ciągu godziny z tego samego powodu umarła mama żony piłkarza Juventusu. Nic więc dziwnego, że podczas dzisiejszej konferencji prasowej Alberto Zaccheroni powiedział, że nie wie, kiedy Momo wróci do Turynu i kiedy będzie mógł liczyć na jego pomoc. Szefowie Juve podeszli z pełnym zrozumieniem do sytuacji Malijczyka i nie zamierzają popędzać go do powrotu do pracy. 120px|right *Powołani na Napoli :Do Neapolu razem z Alberto Zaccheronim jedzie 21 piłkarzy. Wyzdrowieli: Del Piero, Amauri, Chiellini, De Ceglie i Manninger. Nie ma Iaquinty, Salihamidzića, Caceresa, Sissoko, Buffona i Chimentiego. Z powodu nadmiaru kartek nie zagra Legrotaglie. :Oto pełna lista powołanych na Napoli: :Bramkarze: 13 Manninger, 41 Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: 3 Chiellini, 5 Cannavaro, 6 Grosso, 15 Zebina, 21 Grygera, 29 De Ceglie, 44 Piccolo :Pomocnicy: 4 Felipe Melo, 8 Marchisio, 16 Camoranesi, 18 Poulsen, 20 Giovinco, 26 Candreva, 28 Diego, 39 Marrone :Napastnicy: 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 17 Trezeguet, 27 Paolucci *Protest kibiców raz jeszcze? :Piłkarze Juventusu konsekwentnie kontynuują marsz w kierunku dołu tabeli, zarząd konsekwentnie udaje, że nic się nie stało, a kibice.. ano właśnie - a kibice konsekwentnie kontynuują protesty. O ile jutrzejszy mecz z Napoli odbędzie się jeszcze w 'normalnych' warunkach, o tyle ten niedzielny z Atalantą już niekoniecznie. Na oficjalnej stronie Drughi czytamy następujący komunikat: W niedzielę 28 marca przy okazji meczu Juventus-Atalanta wszyscy kibice z Curva Sud oraz Curva Nord nie pojawią się na stadionie w ramach protestu przeciwko zarządowi, właścicielom oraz drużynie. Wszyscy jesteśmy naprawdę zmęczeni zarozumiałością i arogancją tego amatorskiego zarządu, który jest mistrzem tylko w słowach. Nie zniesiemy dłużej zespołu w wielkiej mierze zbudowanego z ludzi, którzy na tę koszulkę po prostu nie zasługują i którzy dopuszczają się hańbienia naszych barw i pozwalają sobie na obelgi pod adresem tych, którzy nieprzerwanie dają dowody swojego wsparcia. Rzeczywistym dziedzictwem Juventusu są jego kibice, dlatego żądamy więcej szacunku, zarząd i zespół nie zasługują na nic więcej prócz kompletnie pustego stadionu. Z uwagi na pomyślny przebieg całej akcji oczekujemy wkładu ze strony wszystkich kibiców, jednak protest ten będzie miał zupełnie pokojowy charakter, nie zmuszamy zatem nikogo do opuszczenia stadionu, każdy będzie wolny w podjęciu takiej decyzji, jaką uważa za najsłuszniejszą, jednakże zapraszamy tifosich ze wszystkich sektorów, aby przyłączyli się do naszej inicjatywy podczas całego meczu, aby wspólnie wyrazić sprzeciw względem ludzi, przez których przeżywamy jeden z najczarniejszych momentów naszej wspaniałej historii. Nadeszła chwila rozpoczęcia kolejnego rozdziału i powrotu do bycia kimś, kim zawsze byliśmy. Odeślijmy do domu tych, którzy tak nas poniżyli i pokażmy światu, że dzisiaj bardziej niż kiedykolwiek TO MY JESTEŚMY JUVENTUSEM! 120px|right *Sissoko poleciał do Paryża :W meczu z Napoli najprawdopodobniej nie zagra Mohamed Sissoko. Malijczyk za zgodą klubu poleciał dzisiaj do Paryża w ważnych sprawach rodzinnych. Nie znamy szczegółów, ale klub informuje o "żałobie w rodzinie" ze strony żony Momo. Kadra Juve na mecz z ekipą Neapolu szczupleje w oczach... *Kolejny kontuzjowany: Iaquinta! :Śmiać się czy płakać? Vincenzo Iaquinta doznał kontuzji mięśnia czworogłowego uda podczas ostatniego treningu i będzie musiał pauzować przez jakiś czas. Włoch nie nagrał się zbyt wiele po powrocie po ostatnim urazie... Tym razem nie kolano, a mięsień czworogłowy lewego uda. Iaquinta nie był w stanie wziąć udziału w dzisiejszym treningu, ponieważ kontuzja już mu na to nie pozwoliła. Co ciekawe, Juventus już nawet nie informuje oficjalnie o urazach, a dyskretnie wplata informacje o nich pomiędzy inne informacje. Nic dziwnego - ileż można... 120px|right *Vargas dogadał się z Juventusem? :Jeśli w przyszłym sezonie pierwszą drużynę Juventusu trenowałby Cesare Prandelli, prawie na pewno do ekipy Bianconerich dołączyłby Juan Manuel Vargas Risco, 26-letni skrzydłowy. Piłkarz jest łączony z Juve i ponoć jest bliski porozumienia z turyńskim klubem. Vargas jest na celowniku kilku klubów. O pozyskanie jego karty zawodniczej starają się szefowie Manchesteru City, Bayernu Monachium, Realu Madryt i Interu. Tymczasem za faworyta uważany jest Juventus, tym bardziej, jeśli do Turynu miałby przeprowadzić się Prandelli. Według raportów z Italii Vargas dogadał się z szefostwem Juventusu w sprawie indywidualnego kontraktu: 5 lat i zarobki na poziomie 2,5 miliona euro rocznie. Sama karta zawodnicza kosztowałaby Bianconerich 20-25 milionów. *Poranny trening Juventusu :Dzisiejszego ranka Juventus powrócił na sławetne tereny treningowe w Vinovo, aby tam przygotowywać się do czwartkowego meczu ligowego przeciwko ekipie Napoli. Piłkarze, którzy zagrali we wczorajszym spotkaniu z Sampdorią pracowali tylko na siłowni, podczas gdy reszta grupy pojawiła się na boisku, aby tam szlifować formę. Mini gra polegająca na przechwyceniu piłki oraz potyczki jeden na jednego kończące się strzałem na bramkę - w taki sposób trenowali dziś podopieczni Zaccheroniego. Osobno ćwiczył Paolo De Ceglie, natomiast pośród reszty na boisku pojawili się Gigi Buffon i Alex Manninger, co w kontekście dzisiejszej nowiny na temat Chimentiego może co najmniej cieszyć. Szanse na to, że zobaczymy Manningera w kolejnym meczu są coraz większe. 120px|right *Del Piero kontuzjowany! :Cóż, chcielibyśmy przekazywać inne informacje niż takie. Alessandro Del Piero doznał kontuzji kostki podczas meczu z Sampdorią i nie wiadomo, czy zagra w czwartek z Napoli. Dopiero w ciągu najbliższych godzin lekarze Juventusu ocenią jego faktyczny stan zdrowia i termin powrotu do gry. Być może to nic groźnego, a być może kapitan Starej Damy będzie potrzebował więcej czasu na dojście do pełni sił. *Nadzwyczajne zebranie zarządu Juventusu :Juventus zwołał nadzwyczajne zebranie zarządu, które trwało dzisiejszego ranka dobre dwie godziny. Rozmowy dotyczyły nie tylko obecnej sytuacji klubu, ale i sponsora, marketingu, oraz planów właścicieli klubu na przyszły sezon. Spotkanie zwołano w trybie pilnym, ponieważ sytuacja klubu jest bardziej poważna, niż można się było spodziewać. Po pierwsze, prawdopodobnie trzeba szukać nowego sponsora, którego logo będzie widnieć zamiast obecnego New Holland na trykotach Bianconerich w przyszłym sezonie. Po drugie, trzeba zastanowić nad składem zarządu i sztabu technicznego. Po trzecie, zarząd jest ciekawy intencji właścicieli turyńskiego klubu wobec przyszłego sezonu. Na razie nie znamy rezultatów owego spotkania. 120px|right *Zaccheroni o porażce z Sampdorią :Po powrocie z Londynu czas skomentować kolejną porażkę drużyny Juventusu. Alberto Zaccheroni powiedział dziennikarzom Sky o swoich wrażeniach po potyczce z Sampdorią. Zapytany o piękną bramkę Antonio Cassano Zac odpowiedział: To moment, który ustawił mecz. Chimenti ma uraz stopy, więc nie był w najwyższej formie. Przy strzale już wracał do bramki, ale Cassano potrafił go pokonać w piękny sposób, jak się też późniejhttp://pl.juventus.wikia.com/index.php?title=Szablon:News&action=edit okazało - decydujący w kontekście całego meczu. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Dopóki starczało nam sił, rządziliśmy w środku pola, zwłaszcza w pierwszej połowie spotkania. Szukaliśmy bramki, szukaliśmy zwycięstwa, niestety w drugiej połowie zbrakło nam energii. Liga Europejska wciąż siedzi nam w nogach, zwróćmy uwagę, że inne drużyny zaangażowane w rozgrywki europejskie również przegrały albo zremisowały. Nie ulega jednak wątpliwości, że Bianconeri mogli zrobić więcej. Robimy to, na co starcza nam sił i umiejętności. Piłkarze są już zmęczeni sezonem, każdy mecz to przeprawa przez mękę pod względem fizycznym. Ale i tak możemy dać z siebie nieco więcej, ponieważ jesteśmy lepsi technicznie. Dziś wieczorem widziałem Juve lepsze niż to z dwóch czy nawet trzech ostatnich spotkań. Trudno jednak coś osiągnąć bez kondycji fizycznej. Jesteśmy rozczarowani, ponieważ nie udaje się nam osiągnąć tego, co byśmy chcieli. Chcemy sprawiać radość i dawać satysfakcję, a ewidentnie nam to nie wychodzi. Zaccheroni zapewnia jednak, że mimo serii negatywnych wyników woli walki w drużynie nie brakuje. Nikt z drużyny nie ma zamiaru kończyć już tego sezonu. Wszyscy chcą się odegrać, każdego tygodnia mówimy o celu, jaki mamy do osiągnięcia i na pewno nie poddamy się do samego końca. Zdaniem włoskiego trenera Juventus może nadal walczyć o najwyższe cele. Juve to drużyna, którą trzeba ulokować na wysokiej półce. Ma wszystko, czego potrzeba, by walczyć o szczytne cele. Zapytany o postawę Diego, Zaccheroni odpowiedział: Uważam, że dzisiaj druga linia to był nasz najmniejszy problem, bo tam sobie radziliśmy. Podobnie i on radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Diego jest ustawiony między liniami pomocy a ataku, ale nieraz brakuje nam płynności gry między nimi. Mimo wszystko opracował się chłopak i podał bardzo dużo piłek. Kiedy oglądałem go w zeszłym sezonie a potem dowiedziałem się, że trafił do Juventusu, pomyślałem: 'Juve kupiło najlepszego piłkarza w tej roli. Co jeśli jednak Juventus mimo tych starań, o których mówi Zaccheroni, nie osiągnie zakładanego celu i zakończy sezon poniżej czwartego miejsca w tabeli? Będzie to oznaczało, że moja misja się nie powiodła, że zawiodłem, że nie udało mi się osiągnąć tego, po co tu przyszedłem - odpowiedział Zac. Juve to drużyna, która musi odnaleźć dawną energię i siłę, jakiej nie miała aż do tej pory. Ze wszystkich sił wierzę, że możemy jeszcze powalczyć o to czwarte miejsce. *Antonio Chimenti kontuzjowany :Juventus praktycznie bez bramkarzy! Antonio Chimenti doznał kontuzji ręki i jeśli do czwartku nie wyzdrowieją w pełni Gigi Buffon i Alex Manninger, w bramce będzie musiał stanąć młody Pinsoglio! Na szczęście jest szansa, że nie będzie takiej konieczności. Chimenti doznał urazu w dość niezwykłych okolicznościach. Włoch był tak wściekły po wczorajszym meczu z Sampdorią, że po wejściu do szatni uderzył pięścią w stół i... złamał sobie rękę. Byłem bardzo zdenerwowany - tłumaczy Chimenti. Wpadłem do szatni i z tego wszystkiego uderzyłem pięścią stół... no i jak na ironię złamałem sobie rękę... Chimenti będzie więc musiał pauzować. Na szczęście zdrowieją Buffon i Manninger i choć lekarze Juve nie dają gwarancji, że wrócą na mecz z Napoli, istnieje takie prawdopodobieństwo. Wydaje mi się, że obaj zdążą na ten mecz - mówi Chimenti. Przykro mi, że tak to wyszło. Z drugiej strony cieszę się, że wrócą. A w razie czego jest jeszcze Carlo, który jest też bardzo dobry i ma przed sobą przyszłość. 120px|right *Sampdoria - Juventus 1:0 (0:0) :Szczyt bezradności i nieudolności. Tak można w kilku słowach określić poczynania Starej Damy w dzisiejszym spotkaniu. W rozgrywanym z okazji 29. kolejki Serie A meczu, gdzie na Luigi Ferraris gościła nas Sampdoria, nie zdołaliśmy ugrać ani jednego oczka. Jedyną bramkę strzelił Cassano, uderzając z około 35. metra na bramkę niby prosto w rękawice Chimentiego, który jednak miał ogromne problemy z samym dosięgnięciem tej piłki, co w efekcie spowodowało wbicie jej do bramki. Żadna akcja się nie kleiła i byliśmy pozbawieni prawie wszystkich sił witalnych. Nie oddaliśmy praktycznie ani jednego strzału w światło bramki, głaszcząc tylko obronę Sampy. Juventus, po ostatniej druzgocącej porażce z Fulham jest wyraźnie bez woli walki i jakiegokolwiek zapału. :Sampdoria - Juventus 1:0 (0:0) :76' Cassano :Sampdoria (4-3-1-2): Storari - Zauri, Gastaldello, Lucchini, Ziegler - Semioli, Palombo, Poli (71' Tissone) - Guberti (53' Mannini) - Cassano (81' Testardi), Pazzini :Juventus (4-3-1-2): Chimenti - Zebina, Cannavaro, Legrottaglie, Grosso - Marchisio (75' Candreva), Poulsen, Sissoko - Diego (84' Camoranesi) - Del Piero, Iaquinta (55' Trezeguet) :Żółte kartki: 26' Lucchini, 48' Pazzini - 53' Marchisio, 28' Legrottaglie *Szeroka kadra na mecz z Sampdorią :Na mecz z Sampdorią Alberto Zaccheroni powołał aż 24 piłkarzy. Do kadry wracają: Amauri, Chiellini, Giovinco i Manninger. W Turynie zostanie De Ceglie, który leczy kontuzję lewej kostki. Nie ma też Buffona i Caceresa. Już dawno Zac nie miał do dyspozycji tylu piłkarzy. :Poniżej pełna lista powołanych na Sampdorię: :Bramkarze: 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 41 Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: 3 Chiellini, 5 Cannavaro, 6 Grosso, 15 Zebina, 21 Grygera, 33 Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: 4 Felipe Melo, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 16 Camoranesi, 18 Poulsen, 20 Giovinco, 22 Sissoko, 26 Candreva, 28 Diego, 39 Marrone :Napastnicy: 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 17 Trezeguet, 40 Immobile 120px|right *Fabregas wzmocni Juventus latem? :Szefowie Juventusu chcą sprowadzić do Turynu latem piłkarza Arsenalu, Cesca Fabregasa. Istnieje pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że transfer ten wypali, choć może odbyć się to kosztem Felipe Melo, którego bardzo chce mieć w zespole Arsene Wenger. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Bianconeri muszą poczynić następujące kroki: dokończyć obecny sezon, zapewnić sobie miejsce w przyszłorocznej edycji Champions League, jak najszybciej zapomnieć o tym, co było i zbudować coś solidnego od podstaw. Czy pod wodzą Alberto Zaccheroniego - to się okaże w czerwcu. Jedną z solidnych części nowej drużyny ma być Cesc Fabregas. Właściciele Juventusu są gotowi wesprzeć klub dodatkowymi funduszami na transfery, jeśli tylko sami otrzymają gwarancję, że dzięki nim zbudowany zostanie ambitny, dobry zespół świetnych piłkarzy, którzy zdołają zmazać plamę, która powstała na dobrym imieniu Juve. Sprowadzenie Fabregasa będzie trudne, ale dużo łatwiejsze, jeśli szefowie turyńskiego klubu oddadzą Anglikom Felipe Melo i trochę pieniędzy. W takim przypadku wszystko staje się już bardziej realne. Włosi mają walczyć o to do samego końca - przynajmniej tak deklarują w swoich kręgach. Inne nazwiska, które znajdują się na liście życzeń Juventusu, to między innymi: Federico Marchetti - bramkarz Cagliari - o ile Juventus zdecyduje się przyjąć jedną z ofert dotyczących Gianluigiego Buffona, Leonardo Bonucci - obrońca z Bari, Philippe Mexes z Romy. Za granicą Bianconeri również mają swoje cele transferowe na najbliższe lato: Van der Wiel z Ajaksu, Adil Rami z Lille, Douglas z Twente, Serdar Tasci ze Stuttgartu (tu w grę wchodzi również wymiana za Molinaro) oraz Royston Drenthe z Realu Madryt. To jeszcze jednak nie wszyscy: oprócz wymienionych jest jeszcze Gaetano D'Agostino, Fernando Gago i Franck Ribery. Linia ataku może zostać wzmocniona piłkarzami: Gianpaolo Pazzinim, Alessandro Matrim oraz Edinem Dzeko. Praktycznie na pewno za to do Juventusu wróci Raffaele Palladino. *Del Neri nigdy nie wygrał z Juventusem :Trener Sampdorii, Luigi Del Neri, będzie miał swego rodzaju okazję do świętowania: dzisiejszy mecz będzie jego 600-tnym oficjalnym meczem w lidze włoskiej. Rzecz w tym, że do tej pory ani razu nie wygrał z Juventusem. 241 zwycięstw, 210 remisów, 148 porażek - oto dotychczasowy dorobek Del Neriego. Statystyki z Juve to: 1 remis i 13 porażek. Włoch nigdy nie wygrał jako trener z Juventusem. Rzecz jasna dziś wieczorem trener Sampdorii będzie chciał przeżyć swój "pierwszy raz". Czy jednak Bianconeri przeszkodzą mu w tym i popsują nieco humor? *Giorgio charytatywnie :Należy do tych piłkarzy, których na boisku nigdy dość. Przydałby się pewnie też w czwartkowym meczu, kiedy defensywę Juve można było określić jako kulejącą, używając delikatniejszych słów. Wszyscy mamy jednak nadzieję, że na nadchodzący mecz z Sampą Giorgio Chiellini powróci już do pełnej dyspozycji. W międzyczasie natomiast obrońca Bianconerich znalazł się na liście pięćdziesięciu najlepszych piłkarzy, którzy wezmą udział w najbliższym mundialu w RPA skonstruowanej przez ESPN Soccer. Oto wiadomość, jaką Giorgio zostawił na swojej stronie internetowej: Dopiero niedawno odkryłem, że znajduję się na tej liście. Zajmuję 49-tą pozycję, ale przede mną znajduje się jeszcze trzech moich kolegów z kadry - Gigi Buffon, Andrea Pirlo i Daniele De Rossi. Oczekując prawdziwych satysfakcji związanych z mundialem miejsce na takiej liście jest dla mnie wspaniałym odznaczeniem. Jest jednak jeszcze inne pole, na którym Giorgio zasługuje na miano prawdziwego numero uno - działalność charytatywna. Ostatnio na aukcję wystawił koszulkę reprezentacyjną, w której zagrał w towarzyskim meczu z Kamerunem. Dochód zostanie przekazany organizacji, która zajmuje się badaniami nad stwardnieniem zanikowym bocznym. Uczestniczyć w aukcji można za pośrednictwem strony www.iltuoidolo.it. 120px|right *Anglicy dumni ze zwycięstwa Fulham :Po wczorajszym meczu Juventusu z Fulham prasa angielska ma o czym pisać. Najważniejszy wieczór 131 lat historii londyńskiego klubu jest dzisiaj na pierwszych stronach wielu brytyjskich gazet. Oto, co piszą żurnaliści z Wysp. Clint Dempsey koronuje Fulham na oczach Juventusu - oto tytuł Guardian, zadedykowany amerykańskiemu napastnikowi tej drużyny. Na łamach historii Fulham nie ma piękniejszego wieczoru. Tryumf odniesiony w meczu z Juventusem już stał się jednym z monumentów na nowo podtrzymującym całą drużynę Roya Hodgsona - czytamy dalej. Inne tytuły i hasła angielskich gazet to: "Juventus upokorzony", "Arystokraci z Serie A, dwukrotni mistrzowie Europy, zmieceni na Craven Cottage", "Clint Dempsey zapisuje nowy rozdział w historii Fulham", "Jeden z najlepszych klubów Europy pokonany", "Sensacyjne zwycięstwo", "Będzie się o tym mówiło latami", czy też: "Jeśli prasa włoska ogłosiła pogrzeb ichniego futbolu po porażce Milanu na Old Trafford, to co powiedzą tym razem?" oraz: "Giganci europejskiej piłki na kolanach przed Fulham". *Causio: Niczego nie rozumieją :Były gracz Juventusu, Franco Causio, przyznał ostatnio przed mikrofonami Sky Sport 24, że niedopuszczalne są sytuacje, jakie mają obecnie miejsce w drużynie Starej Damy. Trudno nie przyznać mu racji.. Ci ludzie niczego nie rozumieją, nie do zaakceptowania jest stan, w którym piłkarze odwracają się od kibiców po meczach takich jak ten z Fulham. Nie w taki sposób odpowiada się kibicom po tak fatalnych wynikach. Gest Zebiny to coś strasznego. Przynależność do środowiska Juventusu trzeba zademonstrować nie tylko na boisku, ale także poza nim. Causio przywołał w pamięci czasy, kiedy to on biegał po murawie przywdziewając biało-czarną koszulkę, na którą musiał sobie zresztą ciężko zapracować: Także za moich czasów zdarzały się nam potknięcia i spotykaliśmy się z gwizdami, ale odpowiedzią prawdziwego Juventino powinna być wzorowa postawa na boisku, nie zaś pewne słowa i gesty, które poniektórzy zaczęli praktykować. Ta drużyna była niestety od początku błędnie konstruowana, z piłkarzami z nie najwyższej półki. Także zarząd popełnił błędy. Nie widzę u Johna Elkanna tej charyzmy, która była obecna, gdy Juve zarządzała rodzina Agnellich. Niestety. 120px|right *Del Piero: W życiu sobie tego nie wyobrażałem :Alessandro Del Piero przyznał po meczu z Fulham, że w najczarniejszych myślach nie wyobrażał sobie takiego przebiegu wydarzeń, jaki miał miejsce dzisiejszego wieczora. Zapytany o odczucia po końcowym gwizdku sędziego Alex przyznał: Obecny sezon jest bez wątpienia najtrudniejszym i najgorszym zaraz po tym, w którym zwolniono Lippiego. Następnie dodał: Rozumiem, że można przegrać, ale w taki sposób? W życiu sobie czegoś podobnego nie wyobrażałem. Nie pozostaje nam jednak nic innego jak to, by wziąć po męsku odpowiedzialność na własne barki i stanąć z tym momentem twarzą w twarz. *Zaccheroni: Porażka. Tyle na dzisiaj. :W takich sytuacjach myśl, że za chwilę dziennikarze zapytają o wrażenia po meczu, jest naprawdę uciążliwa. Alberto Zaccheroni stanął jednak przed mikrofonami i podzielił się swoimi odczuciami po blamażu Bianconerich w Londynie. Zac stwierdził: Porażka to wynik ogromnych problemów w obronie, o których mówiłem piłkarzom jeszcze w szatni. Mecz zaczęliśmy dobrze, ale potem czerwona kartka skruszyła to, czym dysponowaliśmy. Do tego Fulham widząc, iż ma przewagę, przycisnęło jeszcze mocniej. Było ich więcej i grali lepiej niż my. Następnie dodał, oceniając własne decyzje trenerskie: Dokonałbym takich samych i po raz drugi. Postawiłem na Del Piero, bo jeden przebłysk jego geniuszu potrafi ustawić cały mecz, choć kiedy to możliwe, unikam tego, by grał co kilka dni. Candreva, Diego i Trezeguet radzili sobie dobrze, a choć na ławce miałem Iaquintę, to zmaga się on z urazem pleców i nie był w stanie zagrać. Stąd też decyzja o wpuszczeniu Del Piero. Teraz Bianconerim nie pozostaje nic innego, jak skupić się na rozgrywkach ligowych. Będziemy musieli rzecz jasna zastanowić się, jak uniknąć popełnionych ostatnio błędów, skupimy też całą naszą energię na ich naprawie. Mamy trochę czasu na przygotowanie się do następnego meczu. Jak skomentować dwa podobne do siebie mecze, w których Juventus roztrwonił wypracowaną przewagę? W niedzielę uznaliśmy, że mecz mamy w kieszeni. Dzisiaj tak nie mogliśmy powiedzieć, bo wiedzieliśmy, iż Fulham zrobi wszystko, żeby odrobić straty. Na gorąco nie będę tego zbyt szczegółowo komentował. Ochłonę, przeanalizuję na spokojnie cały mecz i pomyślę, jakie konkretnie wnioski powinniśmy wyciągnąć na przyszłość. 120px|right *Fulham - Juventus 4:1 (2:1) :Juventus żegna się z tegorocznymi rozgrywkami Ligi Europejskiej, a tym samym z ostatnią szansą zdobycia jakiegokolwiek pucharu w tym sezonie. Bianconeri ulegli Fulham w wyjazdowym meczu, 1:4, trwoniąc przewagę z poprzedniego spotkania, gdzie Stara Dama wygrała 3:1. Jedyną bramkę dla Juventusu zdołał strzelić David Trezeguet, stawiając początek w ładnych barwach. Po trzydziestu minutach całkiem ładnej gry, nastał moment krytyczny. Fajtłapowaty faul pod polem karnym na zawodniku gospodarzy i czerwoną kartkę zarobił Cannavaro, co jak się okazało później, otworzyło przysłowiową puszkę pandory. Do końca meczu strzelali już tylko piłkarze Fulham, konsekwentnie punktując gości. Nadzieje Juventinich na przynajmniej karne minęły w 83. minucie, kiedy to Dempsey pięknym lobem zdobył czwartą bramkę, dającą drużynie Fulham upragniony awans. Pomijając fakt nieustannie zdziesiątkowanego składu, oraz ewidentnego pecha, wychodzi brak charakteru wielkiej drużyny. Pomimo, że do feralnej czerwonej kartki, Juventus momentami grał pięknie, po pierwszych nieprawidłowościach jednak schemat się zawalił, a spektakl zamienił się w maskaradę. Prawdą jest, że przedwczesne popadanie w huraoptymizm jest dużym błędem, a aktualnemu Juventusowi brakuje jeszcze dużo treningu, aby niekoniecznie wygrywać, ale przynajmniej się liczyć. :Fulham - Juventus 4:1 (2:1) :9' Zamora, 39' Gera, 77' Gera, 83' Dempsey - 2' Trezeguet :Fulham (4-4-1-1): Schwarzer - Helly (61' Dempsey), Hughes, Hangeland, Konechesky - Duff, Baird, Etuhu, Davies - Gera (85' Riise) - Zamora :Juventus (4-3-2-1): Chimenti - Salihamidzic, Zebina, Cannavaro, Grosso (85' Del Piero) - Camoranesi (52' De Ceglie), Melo, Sissoko - Candreva (27' Grygera), Diego - Trezeguet :Żółte kartki: 90' Konchesky - 12' Camoranesi, 92' Melo :Czerwone kartki: 27' Cannavaro, 93' Zebina *Zaccheroni: Potrzeba nam skupienia :Dwubramkowa przewaga, Pinsoglio na treningu, postawa Juventusu ostatnimi dniami, Zdenek Grygera i jego show - oto kwestie, które poruszyli na dzisiejszej przedmeczowej konferencji prasowej dziennikarze w Londynie, a do których ustosunkował się Alberto Zaccheroni. 3:1 z pierwszego meczu to niezła zaliczka, nie jest jednak gwarancją awansu do ćwierćfinałów Ligi Europejskiej. Musimy maksymalnie się skoncentrować, ponieważ to mecz o być albo nie być w tych rozgrywkach - powiedział Zaccheroni, po czym dodał: Bardzo szanujemy Fulham, choćby za to, co ta drużyna zdziałała aż do dzisiaj. W pierwszym meczu postawili nam wysoko poprzeczkę, do tego nieźle radzą sobie w lidze. Mają dobrych obrońców, doświadczonego trenera, świetnie rozgrywają piłkę. My nie jesteśmy jeszcze tam, gdzie chcielibyśmy być, dlatego musimy jutro bardzo uważać. Jednym z najważniejszych pytań jest to o bramkarza, który miałby stanąć jutro między słupkami. Wiem już, jak wygląda jedenastka na jutrzejszy mecz - przyznał Zac. Podjąłem decyzję, ale najpierw zakomunikuję ją piłkarzom. Jeśli chodzi o Pinsoglio - nigdy nie widziałem go w meczu ligowym, nie widziałem go też w meczu na boisku o normalnych wymiarach. Obserwuję go na treningach i wierzę, że w przyszłości zdziała jeszcze bardzo wiele, tym bardziej, że ma ku temu warunki i jest bardzo zaangażowany w to, co robi. Zresztą on wie o tym doskonale, bo już mu o tym mówiłem. Zapytany o Zdenka Grygerę i jego ostatnie wyczyny na boisku Zaccheroni odpowiedział: Rozmawiałem z nim już na ten temat i mam wrażenie, że wszystko z nim jest w porządku. Popełnił ostatnio błędy, zgadza się, ale to zdarzyć może się i napastnikowi. Błędy popełnione przez obrońcę siłą rzeczy widać bardziej i dlatego i mówi się o nich głośniej. Przypomniałem mu jednak, ile już dał Juventusowi i czego od niego oczekuję. Ufam, że wziął to sobie do serca. 120px|right *Powołania na Fulham :Na jutrzejszy mecz 1/8 finału Ligi Europejskiej przeciwko Fulham, Alberto Zaccheroni powołał 20 piłkarzy. Wśród nich zabraknie kontuzjowanych: Buffona, Manningera, Chielliniego, Amauriego, Caceresa, Giovinco i Paolucciego, a także zawieszonego za kartki Legrottaglie. Znalazło się także dwóch młodych bramkarzy: Carlo Pinsoglio z Primavery i Marco Bonassi z Berrettich. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych. :Bramkarze: Chimenti, Pinsoglio, Bonassi :Obrońcy: Cannavaro, Grosso, Zebina, Grygera, De Ceglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Salihamidzic, Marchisio, Camoranesi, Poulsen, Sissoko, Candreva, Diego, Marrone :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Del Piero, Trezeguet *Bianconeri trenują już w Londynie :O godzinie 18:00 Juventus rozpoczął trening już na stadionie Fulham. Bianconeri przygotowują się do jutrzejszego starcia z Anglikami i choć zaczną mecz z dwubramkową przewagą, pamiętają, iż jeśli nie będą wystarczająco dobrze skoncentrowani, mogą przypłacić to utratą szans na awans do ćwierćfinałów rozgrywek europejskich. Podczas dzisiejszej sesji treningowej zawodnikom Starej Damy dopisywał dobry humor. Wyjątkowo starannie trenował młody Pinsoglio, który ma jutro szansę zagrać bardzo ważny mecz, o ile Zaccheroni da mu szansę stanąć między słupkami zamiast Chimentiego. Przy okazji wspomnijmy o arbitrze jutrzejszego meczu. 37-letni Holender Bjorn Kuipers, sędziujący od czterech lat mecze międzynarodowe, poprowadzi jutrzejsze spotkanie Anglików z Włochami. Nigdy przedtem nie sędziował spotkania z udziałem Juventusu. 120px|right *Iaquinta o Fulham i Mundialu :Jeszcze dzisiaj drużyna Juventusu pojawi się w Londynie, gdzie samym wieczorem będzie trenować na obiektach Fulham przed jutrzejszym spotkaniem w ramach 1/8 finału Ligi Europejskiej. Jednym z piłkarzy, którzy nie mogą doczekać się pierwszego gwizdka w tym meczu, jest Vincenzo Iaquinta, który bardzo chce pomóc drużynie w awansie do ćwierćfinału. Iaquinta powiedział: Nie wiem co prawda, czy zagram w tym meczu, bo trener jeszcze nic nie wspomniał mi na ten temat, ale jasne jest, że po tylu miesiącach przerwy jestem bardzo głodny gry i bramek. Na pewno udział w kolejnych meczach pomoże mi w szybszym powrocie do optymalnej formy i kondycji. Juventus pojawi się w Anglii z dwubramkową przewagą. Pierwsze spotkanie Bianconeri wygrali bowiem przed własną publicznością 3:1. Przewaga to dobra zaliczka, ale nie przesądza o zwycięstwie. Włosi mogli się o tym boleśnie przekonać podczas ostatniego ligowego meczu ze Sieną. Tym razem musimy maksymalnie się skupić - stwierdził Vincenzo. Nie będzie nam łatwo, bo Fulham wymienia dużo piłek w trakcie meczu i grają dosyć szybko. Mecz ze Sieną powinien być dla nas nauczką i przydatną lekcją. Nie zamierzamy grać na remis! Marzeniem włoskiego napastnika Juventusu jest wyjazd na tegoroczny Mundial. Ostatnimi miesiącami byłem w stałym kontakcie z Lippim, który otrzymywał na bieżąco informacje o moim zdrowiu i kondycji. Na razie nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak tylko ciężko pracować, by zasłużyć sobie na powołanie do kadry na Mundial - przyznał na koniec Iaquinta. *Caceres nie będzie operowany :Wczorajszego ranka w towarzystwie doktora Bartolomeo Goitre Martin Caceres spotkał się ze sztabem medycznym i szefostwem Barcelony celem zweryfikowania stanu zdrowia i podjęcia decyzji o ewentualnej operacji. Po południu Urugwajczyk został szczegółowo zbadany przez doktora Muschawecka z Monachium. Już teraz wiadomo, że piłkarz nie będzie operowany - interwencja chirurgów nie będzie konieczna. Szczegółowy plan terapii zostanie ułożony już niebawem i sztab medyczny Juve będzie pracował nad tym, by Martin jak najszybciej doszedł do pełni sił. 120px|right *Amauri wraca po kontuzji :Brazylijczyk Amauri jest już praktycznie zdrowy i niedługo wróci do gry. Ostatnie dni piłkarz wykorzystał na bieganie po urzędach i załatwianie formalności związanych z uzyskaniem włoskiego paszportu. Zapytany o to, kiedy w końcu otrzyma włoskie obywatelstwo, Amauri odpowiedział: Nie chcę jeszcze nic mówić na ten temat, brakuje nam jeszcze ostatniego kroku. Zobaczymy. Wczoraj po południu razem z żoną Cynthią Amauri stawił się w biurze Prefekta Turynu, by podpisać stosowne dokumenty związane z dekretem o przyznaniu mu włoskiego obywatelstwa. Zapytany później przez dziennikarzy o zdrowie i samopoczucie Amauri odpowiedział: Czuję się bardzo dobrze, po kontuzji nie ma już praktycznie śladu. W niedzielę z Samdprodią powinienem już zagrać. Co piłkarz może zagwarantować ze swojej strony Juventusowi? Bardzo chcę się jeszcze przydać w tym zespole, mam nadzieję, że wrócę jeszcze silniejszy niż ostatnio i że będę częściej strzelał bramki - odpowiedział Brazylijczyk. Czy ostatni remis ze Sieną podciął nieco skrzydła Bianconerim? Absolutnie nie. Naszym głównym celem nadal pozostaje zapewnienie sobie gry w przyszłorocznej edycji Champions League. Osobiście jestem przekonany, że uda nam się ta sztuka, także spokojnie - zapowiedział zawodnik. Los jednak nie rozpieszcza Juventusu. W wyniku fali kontuzji Zaccheroni musi coraz częściej myśleć o skutecznej rotacji w zespole. Niektórzy uważają wręcz, że Bianconeri nie zdołają złapać dwóch srok za ogon: wygrać Ligę Europejską i zakwalifikować się do przyszłorocznej edycji Champions League i że w związku z tym muszą wybrać tylko jeden z tych celów. Uważam, że jesteśmy w stanie osiągnąć i jedno i drugie - stwierdził jednak Amauri. Będziemy walczyć do samego końca. *Juventus po ostatnim treningu przed odlotem :Za ekipą Juve dwie godziny ciężkiego treningu, opartego głównie na pracy nad taktyką. Piłkarze wybiegli na boisko treningowe w Vinovo dokładnie o 11:00. W początkowej fazie sesji ćwiczeń Bianconeri skupili się nad rozgrzewką z piłką. Później zajęli się pracą nad grą bez piłki. Następnie 10 minut treningu fizycznego pod okiem trenera Albarelli, na koniec ciężka orka z Zaccheronim, skupiona na trenowaniu zachowań defensywnych. Sesja zakończyła się gierką wewnętrzną. Jutro rano Bianconeri odlatują do Londynu. O godzinie 18:00 mają zaplanowany trening na stadionie Craven Cottage, wcześniej jednak Zaccheroni razem z jednym z piłkarzy weźmie udział w konferencji prasowej. Fulham rozpocznie treningi o godzinie 10:00, a z dziennikarzami spotka się o 13:00. 120px|right *Zaccheroni zostanie przez kolejny rok? :W trakcie emisji programu Controcampo Alberto Zaccheroni przyznał, że szefowie Juventusu wstępnie zaproponowali mu już przedłużenie kontraktu o kolejny rok. Przy okazji wypowiedział się jeszcze raz na temat ostatniego meczu ligowego ze Sieną. Zapytany, co jego zdaniem było faktyczną przyczyną tego, że Bianconeri roztrwonili przewagę, jaką uzyskali w ciągu 10-ciu pierwszych minut meczu ze Sieną, Zac odpowiedział: Po kwadransie gry trudno mówić o jakimś wyczerpaniu fizycznym, nie przesadzajmy... i to nawet jeśli graliśmy we czwartek z Fulham. Dla porównania na mecz z Palermo wybiegli ci sami, którzy grali w pucharze, tym razem było inaczej. Po prostu doznaliśmy jakiegoś zamroczenia, znaleźliśmy się totalnie obok meczu, i to nie jakaś część drużyny, tylko cała jedenastka, bez wyjątku. Kiedy z kolei dopuszczasz do tego, że nie ma cię na boisku, musisz brać pod uwagę, że wydarzyć się może wszystko. Kontrakt Zaccheroniego wygasa 30 czerwca. Jak czuje się Włoch, czytając o tym, że szefowie turyńskiego klubu rzekomo chcą sprowadzić Beniteza czy Prandellego? Żyję już wystarczająco długo, że umiem dostosować się do takich sytuacji. Z drugiej strony wiem, że gazety wiedzą, co zrobić, żeby wyprzedać sporą część nakładu. Muszę przyznać, że nie rusza mnie to ani trochę, ponieważ układ między mną a szefostwem klubu jest jasny od samego początku. Powiedzieli mi: "Chętnie porozmawiamy o przedłużeniu kontraktu na następny rok, ale póki co jesteśmy gotowi zaoferować współpracę do końca czerwca. W czerwcu zobaczymy, jak się sprawy mają i podejmiemy decyzję". Dla mnie to czytelna sytuacja i nie zamierzam ich popędzać. Czy jednak w międzyczasie klub dawał jakiekolwiek znaki, że faktycznie myśli o przedłużeniu kontraktu z Zaccheronim? Tak, jesteśmy już po pierwszym spotkaniu, w trakcie którego zapytali mnie, czy byłbym skłonny przedłużyć kontrakt z klubem o kolejny sezon. Powiedziałem: czemu nie? Jeśli tylko chcecie... *Buffon wróci pod koniec marca :Gianluigi Buffon ma wrócić do gry pod koniec marca - wyjawił jego agent, Silvano Martina. Bramkarz turyńskiego Juventusu leczy obecnie kontuzję uda. - Gigi wróci pod koniec tego miesiąca - powiedział Martina w rozmowie z serwisem Calciomercato.it. - Z pewnością jednak nie przyspieszy swojego powrotu z powodu kontuzji Alexa Manningera - dodał. Reprezentant włoskiego golkipera po raz kolejny zaprzeczył również doniesieniom o przenosinach swojego klienta do Manchester City. - Gigi jest bardzo zły, ponieważ są one bezpodstawne - zapewnił Martina. Buffon jest niezaprzeczalnym numerem 1 w reprezentacji Włoch. W obecnym sezonie wystąpił w 21 meczach, a w pięciu z nich zachował czyste konto. 120px|right *Zaccheroni: Co nam do głów strzeliło... :Po wczorajszym meczu ze Sieną wypowiedział się Alberto Zaccheroni. Trudno powiedzieć co czuł, ale na pewno był zawiedziony jak można stracić trzybramkową przewagę. - Takiego meczu to nie pamiętam, jak żyję - żadna z drużyn, z którą pracowałem, takich cudów nie wywijała. Komentowanie na gorąco nie zawsze jest dobre, dlatego powiem z grubsza: na pewno w pierwszej połowie problemem nie były warunki fizyczne, a to, co nam strzeliło do głów po szybkich trzech bramkach. W drugiej połowie nie wyrobiliśmy do tego wszystkiego kondycyjnie. - Lepszego początku meczu wyobrazić sobie nie mogliśmy. Nie umniejszając niczego przeciwnikowi, przez pierwsze 15 minut graliśmy tak, że aż miło było na to patrzeć: płynnie, agresywnie, szybko, dynamicznie. Potem Grygerze przydarzył się błąd, jaki - no dobrze - zdarza się czasem w futbolu. Nieraz przecież podawaliśmy do tyłu, tym razem był to o jeden raz za dużo i Zdenek zaliczył asystę przy bramce Sieny. Potem już graliśmy do tyłu bardzo często, stawiam wręcz, że Chimenti dotknął piłki najwięcej razy w tym meczu. *Del Piero po raz kolejny przeszedł do historii Juventusu! :Alessandro Del Piero nie po raz pierwszy w karierze przeszedł do historii Juventusu Turyn. Tym razem kapitan Starej Damy może się pochwalić swoją trzysetną oraz 301 bramką dla popularnych Bianconerich. Napastnik otworzył wynik pojedynku z AC Sieną już w 2. minucie, a w 7. podwyższył na 2:0. To jednak nie wystarczyło, bo chociaż Juve po 10. minutach gry prowadziło już 3:0, to ostatecznie musiało zadowolić się remisem 3:3. Przypomnijmy, że Del Piero jest nie tylko najlepszym strzelcem w historii Juventusu, ale i piłkarzem, który najczęściej bronił barw klubowych. 120px|right *28/38: Juventus-Siena 3:3 :Juventus Turyn zremisował wygrany mecz. Bianconeri prowadzili po zaledwie dziesięciu minutach trzeba bramkami po to, by ostatecznie zremisować ze znacznie niżej notowanym rywalem. Z tygodnia na tydzień maleją szanse Starej Damy na miejsce premiowane grą w Lidze Mistrzów. Mecz świetnie ułożył się dla gospodarzy. Alessandro Del Piero trafił do siatki już w drugiej minucie dobijając strzał Mohameda Sissoko. Żywa legenda Juventusu pięć minut później zdobyła drugą bramkę. Claudio Marchisio próbował uderzać z dystansu, ale jego uderzenie zablokowali obrońcy. Odbita piłka spadła w pole karne, gdzie czekał już Alex Del Piero. Przy jego strzale z woleja Curci był bez szans. W dziesiątej minucie wydawało się, że jest po meczu. Fantastycznym strzałem z 20 metrów popisał się Antonio Candreva i Juventus prowadził już trzema bramkami. Odpowiedzią Sieny w pierwszej połowie była bramka Massimo Maccarone. 30-letni zawodnik przejął piłkę po błędzie Zdenka Grygery i zza pola karnego pokonał, nieinterweniującego, Chimentiego. Do końca pierwszej połowy utrzymał się wynik 3:1 dla Starej Damy, a tuż na początku drugiej połowy, goście zdobyli kontaktową bramkę. Piłka po strzale Massimo Maccarone odbiła się od słupka. Dopadł do niej Ghezzal i dopełnił formalności pakując ją do pustej siatki. Ten sam zawodnik na szesnaście minut przed końcem wykorzystał rzut karny po tym, jak Grygera faulował Maccarone. Do końca wynik nie uległ zmianie. Mecz można podsumować w jednym zdaniu - Juventus przegrał wygrany mecz. :Juventus Turyn-AC Siena 3:3 :1:0 Del Piero 2 :2:0 Del Piero 7 :3:0 Candreva 10 :3:1 Maccarone 16 :3:2 Ghezzal 46 :3:3 Ghezzal 74 (k.) :Juventus: Chimenti - Grygera, Legrottaglie (53' Salihamidzic), Cannavaro, De Ceglie - Sissoko, Felipe Melo, Marchisio (46' Camoranesi) - Candreva - Del Piero (76' Diego), Trezeguet :Siena: Curci - Rosi, Cribari, Pratali (45' Odibe), Del Grosso - Ekdal (16' Larrondo) - Reginaldo, Vergassola, Tziolis, Ghezzal - Maccarone (86' Codrea) :Żółte kartki: Salihamidzic 64', Sissoko 68' (Juventus) - Tziolis 39', Del Grosso 47', Reginaldo 76', Rosi 86' (Siena) :Sędzia: Carmine Russo *20 piłkarzy powołanych na Sienę :Wśród powołanych na mecz ze Sieną w dalszym ciągu nie ma Giorgio Chielliniego, który mimo wcześniejszych zapowiedzi nie zdążył wyleczyć kontuzji. Jest za to 20-stu innych piłkarzy, którzy będą mieli jutro po południu szansę powalczyć o trzy punkty w potyczce ligowej. Wyzdrowiał Antonio Chimenti, który znalazł się w kadrze na jutrzejsze spotkanie. Nie ma Buffona, Caceresa, Giovinco, Amauriego, Paolucciego i wspomnianego wcześniej Chielliniego. Zawieszony za kartki jest Jonathan Zebina. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych na Sienę. :Bramkarze: 12 Chimenti, 13 Manninger, 41 Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: 5 Cannavaro, 6 Grosso, 21 Grygera, 29 De Ceglie, 33 Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: 4 Felipe Melo, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 16 Camoranesi, 18 Poulsen, 22 Sissoko, 26 Candreva, 28 Diego, 39 Marrone :Napastnicy: 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 17 Trezeguet 120px|right *Zamparini: Juventus ma więcej doświadczenia :Ostatnie bezpośrednie starcie pomiędzy tymi dwiema ekipami wypadło wprawdzie na niekorzyść Juventusu, jednak do będącego na czwartej pozycji Palermo w walce o premiowane grą w Champions League czwarte miejsce traci on tylko dwa punkty. W programie Drybling prezydent sycylijskiego klubu, Maurizio Zamparini, wypowiedział się na temat przyszłości jego drużyny w kontekście Ligi Mistrzów. Tylko my jesteśmy w stanie stracić czwartą pozycję w tabeli. Brakuje nam doświadczenia, które posiada natomiast Juventus, od dawien dawna przyzwyczajony do walki o największe honory. Czy kiedykolwiek myślałem nad przejęciem angielskiego zespołu? Nigdy nie brałem tego pod uwagę. Różnica pomiędzy nami i Anglią polega na tym, że tam reguły są przestrzegane, jak wspomniał już Ancelotti. Oduczyli się cwaniactwa i protestowania. U nas natomiast przebiegłość uchodzi za zaletę. *Przedmeczowa konferencja prasowa :Alberto Zaccheroni wziął udział w przedmeczowej konferencji prasowej. Jutro po południu spotkanie ze Sieną i choć przeciwnik nie jest może z najwyższej półki, Zac ostrzega, by go nie lekceważyć. Nie opadł jeszcze kurz po batalii z Fulham, tymczasem trzeba już wrócić na ligowe podwórko i pokonać Sienę. We Włoszech żaden mecz nie jest mniej istotny od innego, do tego przegraną ryzykujesz bardziej, kiedy przychodzi ci grać właśnie z takimi zespołami - które teoretycznie powinny być łatwe do pokonania. Siena przyjedzie do nas spokojna, świadoma, iż nie ma nic do stracenia. Musimy podejść do meczu z nimi z maksymalną determinacją i skupieniem - tłumaczy Zaccheroni. W składzie zabraknie niektórych piłkarzy. Zebina jest zawieszony za kartki, nie będzie też Caceresa i Giovinco. Co prawda o formacji zdecyduję jutro rano, ale nie sądzę, żeby Caceres i Giovinco dali radę wydobrzeć już na jutro. W tym tygodniu w ogóle nie trenowali z grupą. Inni potrzebują już wdrażania pewnymi etapami, ale muszę przemyśleć, czy dać im grać od samego początku, czy dopiero w trakcie meczu. Cały czas czekam na dzień, w którym będę miał do dyspozycji wszystkich, ponieważ kiedy będziemy w komplecie, nie będziemy musieli się obawiać dosłownie nikogo, a nasze przeznaczenie będzie tylko i wyłącznie w naszych rękach - przeciwnikom nic będzie do niego. Póki co musimy jednak przeć do przodu z dnia na dzień i myśleć o tym, co nas czeka w bieżącym dniu czy tygodniu. Co z Diego? Od jakiegoś już czasu mam zamiar dać mu trochę odpocząć - zapowiedział Zac. Ostatecznie zadecyduję o tym jutro. On i Del Piero to dwaj zupełnie inni piłkarze. Alex to zdecydowanie bardziej napastnik, szuka bramki, natomiast Diego gra między formacją ataku a pomocy i częściej zalicza asysty, niż bramki. 120px|right *Agent Buffona: Gigi nie odejdzie z Juve :Agent Gianluigiego Buffona, Silvano Martina zaświadcza, że Buffon nie wybiera się do Manchesteru City. Jak donosi Sportmediaset.it, angielski klub jest gotów zaoferować za Gigiego okrągłe 35 milionów Euro, co według agenta jest tylko wyssaną z palca plotką. Buffon w Man City? To nieprawda. Czasami ludzie piszą takie rzeczy, ale niekoniecznie są one prawdziwe. Jego kontrakt wygasa dopiero w 2013 roku. Nie wiem jak takie newsy powstają. Ktoś pewnie budzi się rano pijany i strzela takim nonsensem. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie odejdzie, gdyż wszystko może się zdarzyć. Mogę jednak zapewnić, że nie wiem o niczym, tak jak i klub. Obecnie Buffon leczy kontuzję. Wróci jednak do treningów już wkrótce, gdyż rekonwalescencja przebiega zgodnie z planem. Rozpocznie treningi z resztą drużyny w następny poniedziałek, a do gry powinien wrócić już pod koniec miesiąca. *Moggi: Juventus powinien zatrzymać Zaccheroniego :Ostatnimi czasy media nie ustają w domysłach, kto ostatecznie zasiądzie na ławce Juventusu. Padło wiele nazwisk, oraz opinii. Swoich trzech groszy jak zwykle nie omieszkał wtrącić były dyrektor generalny, Luciano Moggi. Zdaniem członka legendarnej "Triady", Juventus powinien zatrzymać na stanowisku Alberto Zaccheroniego, którego kontrakt wygasa już w czerwcu. Żurnaliści namaścili już aktualnego szkoleniowca Fiorentiny, Cesare Prandellego, jako następcę Zaca. Luciano jednak ukazuje nieco inne podejście do sprawy. Myślę, że Prandelli zostanie w Fiorentinie, ponieważ to dobry trener, a oni go nie wypuszczą. Jeżeli chodzi o Zaccheroniego, wykonuje świetną robotę i nie rozumiem dlaczego Juventus miałby się go pozbywać. 120px|right *Zaccheroni: Oto, jak oceniam Juve :Alberto Zaccheroni pozwolił sobie na swego rodzaju podsumowanie tego, co do tej pory zaobserwował w Juve. Jak ocenia piłkarzy? Nad czym muszą pracować? Jak mu się pracuje w Turynie i Vinovo? Zac przyznał na antenie Juventus Channel: Trzeba powiedzieć o tym, że w Juve nie brakuje genialnych talentów. Brakuje jednak dobrej kondycji fizycznej. Następnie dodał: Kiedy tylko uda nam się już ją odnaleźć, potem połączyć z talentem i potencjałem, jaki tu odnajduję na co dzień, będziemy mogli mówić o walce na dobre o najwyższe cele. Czym różni się środowisko Juve choćby od Milanu czy Interu? Prawdopodobnie lepiej znam warunki w tych dwóch pozostałych klubach, bo spędziłem tam więcej czasu. Na pewno odmienne są tu pomysły i podejście to pewnych spraw. Juventus wydaje się być klubem bardziej konkretnym, lepiej zorganizowanym i tym, jednakowoż bardziej niż tamte przypomina firmę, środowisko biznesowe. Tutaj wymaga się od ciebie wyników, z meczu na mecz, z minuty na minutę. Podobnie w Mediolanie, dlatego chyba dobrze się zaaklimatyzowałem w każdym z tych miejsc. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Wiadomo, że masz większe szanse na sukces, jeśli masz do dyspozycji ciągle dziesięciu czy piętnastu mistrzów. Wierzę jednak, że trenera powinno się oceniać biorąc pod uwagę to, z jak bardzo efektywnymi piłkarzami pracował i kogo miał do dyspozycji. Podsumowanie pracy powinno się robić moim zdaniem po zakończeniu sezonu, wziąwszy pod uwagę średnią tego, czym trener dysponował i jak wykorzystał dostępne narzędzia. *Manninger: Szkoda tej dziwnej bramki :Stracona bramka to z pewnością nie wina Manningera, który bronił wczoraj bardzo dobrze i w pewnych momentach nieprawdopodobnymi interwencjami ratował turyński zespół przed utratą gola. Po meczu Austriak podzielił się swoimi odczuciami. Alex powiedział: Szkoda, że wpadła ta dziwna bramka. Normalnie piłka ominęłaby bramkę, ale odbiła się od kogoś i wpadła do siatki. Tyle dobrze, że odpowiedzieliśmy kolejnym trafieniem i w rezultacie mamy dwubramkową przewagę. Oceniając mecz, stwierdził: Moi koledzy strzelili dzisiaj trzy piękne gole. Podobał mi się zwłaszcza ten drugi, Zebiny. Cieszę się, że Jonathan strzelił, bo na co dzień widzę, jak tyra na treningach. Pokonaliśmy bardzo dobrze zorganizowaną drużynę. To jednak nie zapewnia nam zwycięstwa w dwumeczu, dlatego musimy pamiętać, że rewanż w Londynie będzie dużo trudniejszą przeprawą. 120px|right *Zaccheroni: Szkoda straconej bramki :Juventus wygrał mecz z Fulham 3:1. Co na to Alberto Zaccheroni? Trener Bianconerich jest zadowolony z wyniku, choć żałuje, że Juve straciło gola na własnym terenie. Po meczu Zac przyznał: Naszym celem było zwycięstwo, dobry wynik, który mógłby być solidną zaliczką przed rewanżem - i do tego dążyliśmy. Szczerze mówiąc jednak miałem nadzieję na to, że zagramy na zero z tyłu, bo strata bramki w rozgrywkach pucharowych może potem wiele kosztować. Niestety, straciliśmy jednego gola, do tego w takich a nie innych okolicznościach, dla mnie bardziej przypominało to samobój niż bramkę Fulham. Następnie dodał jednak: Widać, że radzimy sobie coraz lepiej i to w każdej formacji. Z meczu na mecz jesteśmy bardziej zgrani, staramy się też pomóc płynnie wdrożyć w grę piłkarzom, których nie było z nami przez jakiś czas, takim jak Camoranesi, Poulsen czy Iaquinta. Teraz czas skupić się nad najbliższym weekendem, bo Liga Europejska Ligą Europejską, ale przecież w przyszłym sezonie wolimy grać w Champions League. W przyszłym tygodniu z kolei czeka nas istna batalia w Londynie. Spodziewam się zastać Fulham, które będzie walczyło do samego końca. *1/8 LE: Juventus-Fulham 3:1 :Połowę drogi do 1/4 finału Ligi Europejskiej ma za sobą Juventus Turyn. Bianconeri pokonali na Stadio Olimpico angielskie Fulham 3:1 i będą mogli spokojnie czekać na rewanż w Londynie. Bramki dla gospodarzy zdobywali Legrottaglie, Zebina i Trezeguet. Honorowe trafienie dla przyjezdnych uzyskał Etuhu. Juventus wiedział, że musi na Stadio Olimpico wyrobić sobie zaliczkę przed wyjazdem na rewanż do Londynu, w związku z tym od początku podopieczni Alberto Zaccheroniego atakowali. Rezultaty przyszły bardzo szybko - w dziewiątej minucie sędzia podyktował rzut rożny, po którym dobrą główką popisał się Nicola Legrottaglie. Futbolówka odbiła się od murawy i wpadła pod poprzeczkę, dając Bianconerim prowadzenie 1:0. Juve w dalszym ciągu w natarciu - pierwszą szansę miał David Trezeguet. Francuski napastnik zdecydował się uderzyć zza pola karnego - piłka poszybowała minimalnie ponad bramką. Co się odwlecze to nie uciecze, można było powiedzieć chwilę później, kiedy inny Francuz, Jonathan Zebina zdecydował się na solową akcję zakończoną mocnym strzałem w długi róg. Futbolówka odbiła się od słupka bramki Schwarzera i zatrzepotała w siatce. Fulham nie liczyło się w pierwszej połowie spotkania, nie miało zbyt wielu czystych sytuacji na początku. Tym bardziej Stadio Olimpico wstrząsnęła 36 minuta, kiedy to na 2:1 straty zmniejszył Dickson Etuhu. Bramka dla angielskiego zespołu była dość przypadkowa - po rzucie wolnym piłkę w polu karnym dostał Nigeryjczyk i uderzył piłkę, która po rykoszecie całkowicie mylącym Manningera wpadła do bramki. To trafienie wlało nadzieje w serca londyńskiego klubu, którego gracze zaczęli sobie poczynać coraz śmielej. Nie potrafili jednak wykorzystać żadnej z nadarzających się okazji, za co zostali skarceni tuż przed przerwą w doliczonym czasie gry. Wówczas, po rzucie rożnym, podyktowanym po wspaniałym strzale Fabio Grosso, piłka trafiła pod nogi niepilnowanego Davida Trezeguet. Ten uderzał na raty: za pierwszym razem trafił w słupek, futbolówka wróciła do niego i Trezegol wepchnął ją do siatki. Po wznowieniu gry mecz trochę się uspokoił. Wciąż wydarzenia na boisku kontrolowali Bianconeri, którzy od czasu do czasu próbowali podwyższyć prowadzenie. Kolejną szansę miał Legrottaglie po raz kolejny nie pilnowany w polu karnym. Tym razem główka włoskiego defensora minęła poprzeczkę Schwarzera. Do końca spotkania wynik nie uległ już zmianie, bo Bianconeri nie kwapili się zbytnio do frontalnych ataków, a Fulham nie było w stanie przedrzeć się w grającą dzisiaj po profesorsku defensywę Starej Damy. Dzięki dwubramkowej zaliczce podopieczni Alberto Zaccheroniego mogą ze spokojem wyczekiwać rewanżowego spotkania w Londynie. :Juventus Turyn-Fulham Londyn 3:1 :1:0 Legrottaglie 9 :2:0 Zebina 25 :2:1 Etuhu 36 :3:1 Trezeguet 45+2 :Juventus: Manninger - Zebina, Legrottaglie, Cannavaro, Grosso - Salihamidzic (46' Camoranesi), Poulsen (75' Sissoko), Marchisio - Diego, Candreva - Trezeguet (62' Iaquinta) :Fulham: Schwarzer - Baird, Hangeland, Hughes, Konchesky - Duff, Davies (60' Dempsey), Etuhu, Greening - Gera - Zamora :Żółte kartki: Legrottaglie 67' (Juventus) - Greening 84' (Fulham) :Sędzia: Florian Meyer 120px|right *Juventus dogaduje się z Prandellim! :Szefowie Juventusu prowadzą już bardzo zaawansowane negocjacje z Cesare Prandellim, który miałby już latem zastąpić Alberto Zaccheroniego na stanowisku trenera pierwszej drużyny Bianconerich. Pierwszy kontakt z Prandellim włodarze turyńskiego klubu nawiązali jakiś miesiąc temu. Była to wówczas krótka rozmowa telefoniczna, mająca na celu rozeznanie, czy obecny szkoleniowiec Fiorentiny brałby w ogóle pod uwagę perspektywę pracy w Juve i czy warto podejmować negocjacje. Okazało się, że Prandelli niemalże natychmiast zgodził się na rozpoczęcie rozmów, które kontynuował już Roberto Bettega. Obaj panowie wrócili do tematu w zeszłym tygodniu. Warto przy tym zaznaczyć, że Bettega i Prandelli to dobrzy znajomi, bardzo dobrze dogadujący się ze sobą, co rzecz jasna działa tylko na korzyść całej sprawy. Do negocjacji włączył się również Jean-Claude Blanc. Prandelli z kolei, co ciekawe, rozmawiał też już z prawnikiem Juventusu, Michele Briamonte, który występuje w imieniu turyńskiego klubu wtedy, gdy trzeba dograć temat warunków kontraktu z Juve. Bianconeri zaproponowali Prandellemu umowę na 3 lata - a Briamonte miał za zadanie przedstawić szkoleniowcowi Violi oferowane warunki. Ten choćby fakt pokazuje, iż rozmowy w sprawie współpracy to już nie tylko nieśmiałe podchody, a zaawansowane negocjacje. Porozumienie werbalne zostało już praktycznie zawarte. Oczywiście, dopóki nie ma podpisów na kontrakcie, dopóty nic nie jest jeszcze pewne. Prandelli jest jeszcze przez rok związany z Fiorentiną, wielu jednak - w tym on sam i szefowie Violi - uważa, że jego czas we Florencji dobiegł już końca. O ile w zeszłym tygodniu Prandelli poprosił szefostwo Juventusu, żeby wrócić do rozmów po tym, jak Fiorentina skończy udział w Champions League, o tyle moment ten już nadszedł i obie strony zamierzają wznowić negocjacje, które jak do tej pory przebiegają bardzo sprawnie. Kolejna sprawa to zakupy na piłkarskim mercato, jakich Juventus miałby dokonać latem. Ponieważ wiele zależy od samego trenera, co ciekawe równolegle z rozmowami na temat samej współpracy prowadzone są te dotyczące letnich wzmocnień drużyny oraz tego, jak ją sobie Prandelli wyobraża. Włoch może pozwolić sobie na wydatek rzędu zapowiadanych wcześniej 50 milionów euro. Ostatecznie rzecz jasna wiele zależy od porozumienia z Prandellim, ale tego na papierze, które już niebawem może stać się faktem. *21 powołanych na Fulham :Alberto Zaccheroni powołał 21 piłkarzy na mecz z Fulham. W kadrze na dzisiejszy pojedynek znaleźli się między innymi Camoranesi (na zdjęciu), Poulsen i Immobile. Wśród obrońców jest też młody Piccolo. Mimo przeziębienia powołany został też Marchisio. Nie ma kontuzjowanego Chielliniego i zawieszonego za kartki Melo. Oto pełna lista powołanych na dzisiejszy mecz: :Bramkarze: 13 Manninger, 41 Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: 5 Cannavaro, 6 Grosso, 15 Zebina, 21 Grygera, 29 De Ceglie, 33 Legrottaglie, 44 Piccolo :Pomocnicy: 7 Salihamidzić, 8 Marchisio, 16 Camoranesi, 18 Poulsen, 22 Sissoko, 26 Candreva, 28 Diego, 39 Marrone :Napastnicy: 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 17 Trezeguet, 40 Immobile 120px|right *James Rodriguez pod lupą Juventusu :Ostatnimi dniami wywiadu dziennikarzom Calciomercato udzielił zajmujący się transferami na rynku piłkarskim Bruno Carpeggiani. Wypowiedział się on na temat Jamesa Rodrigueza, którego do Turynu chce sprowadzić Juventus, a którego interesy reprezentuje. 18-leni Kolumbijczyk znalazł się na liście życzeń turyńskiego klubu, kompletowanej przez Renzo Castagniniego. Jestem obecnie w Argentynie i spotkałem się z Castagninim, rozmawiałem z nim na temat Rodrigueza. To prawda, że Juventus chce go sprowadzić, ale we Włoszech chcą go też Genoa, Napoli i Udinese, o czym również pisze prasa. James jest młodym, ale bardzo ważnym piłkarzem tu w Argentynie. Wiele klubów chciałoby go mieć. Zapytany o cenę karty zawodniczej piłkarza odpowiedział: W styczniu może i wystarczyłoby 5 milionów euro. W lecie na pewno trzeba będzie wyłożyć za niego więcej. James David Rodriguez Rubio urodził się 12 lipca 1991 roku. Jest pomocnikiem, grającym jednak bardzo ofensywnie. Może grać zarówno w środku pola, jak i na skrzydle. Mierzy 178 cm. Obecnie reprezentuje barwy Banfield. Nie wystąpił jeszcze w pierwszej reprezentacji Kolumbii, choć ma już za sobą 11 meczów w kadrze U-17. Karierę piłkarską rozpoczął 4 lata temu. Kategoria:Strona główna